Reawakening of the Pharaoh
by JustAsianPride JAP
Summary: [Temporarily On-hold}Yugi has entered a new tournament run by Isis Ishtal, but something much more darker is coming...nothing is as it seems!(Please Read and Review)
1. introduction of duelists

Yu-Gi-Oh!  Reawakening of the Pharaoh 

"Welcome to the Duel Monsters World Championships!" the TV screen announced as four teens watched it. "For today's match we'll be seeing Japan's Nation Champion, Reikkyu Naga duel versus last week's winner, Kiaru Mahano!" the TV screen showed the duelist strategies and moves, while one of the teens said, " Yuge, you could beat both of them hands down." "Thanks, Jounouchi, but I haven't played in 8 months." "Speaking of Duel Monsters I need to get more cards." " But Jou, you bought four packs last week! With nothing good either." "Shut up Honda." Jounouchi muttered. He walked into the store part of the shop and pressed his face up to the glass case. " Oh man look at that!" He pointed to the three center cards. " A Black Meteor Dragon, Luster Dragon, and a Barrel Dragon!" "Yeah too bad the Luster Dragon you want is 60300 yen." Anzu told him. Yugi's Grandpa entered the room with a box of new cards. "Hello Yugi, I got a surprise for you today." Really? What is it?" "I think this should pay you back for the work you've done." He held out 4 booster packs of Duel Monsters. " What are you waiting for? Open 'em!" Jou cried.  Yugi opened the boosters, and pulled out the rare cards- Magician's Valkyrie, Curtain of Black Magic, Black Magician's Knight and Magic Warrior-Breaker. "Whoa! How come Yugi pulls good cards every time?" " No I don't Joey!" A loud cry could be heard from the back room. " Jounouchi! Yugi! Check this out!" Honda yelled. The two duelists ran into the room and watched the TV.

~Reikkyu's turn~ R's LP: 6200 K's LP: 6700

" This Game is over! I activate Thunder Bolt!" All of Kiaru's monsters were destroyed. "Then I summon Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)! Plus, I'll equip him with United We Stand rising his Attack points to 4300 from my three other monsters! Now attack directly!"  K's LP: 0 "The winner of the second semi-final round is Reikkyu Naga!" The announcer said. Honda shut off the TV. 

Jounouchi pulled his wallet out. "That's it, Gramps! I'm buying three boosters." " That'll be 4500 yen." Jounouchi emptied his wallet "Here you go."  He eagerly pulled open the packs and found one card that caught his eye. " Hey Yuge, tell me what this is." He held up a monster card of a warrior. "That's the Freed the Brave Wanderer card. It's really rare." "How 'bout this?" "That's Gilford the Lightning. Those cards could really boost your deck Jounouchi." 

"Awesome! Now I can beat Kaiba!" 

"Don't get your hopes, Jou." Honda said. 

"Thanks for the much needed support Honda." Jounouchi replied. 

"Will you two shut up?" Anzu asked. 

" Hey Yugi, Could I crash here for the night?" Jounouchi asked. 

"Uh, Why?" 

"Serenity spending the night at a friend's house and she has the keys to the apartment. She doesn't trust me with the keys."

 "Gee I wonder why." Anzu said.

 "Alright, I guess you can have the sofa." Yugi replied, "Grandpa, Jou is staying over!" 

"Make sure he doesn't empty out the fridge again!"

 "Thanks, Yugi." 

"See you tomorrow Honda! Later, Anzu!" 

Yugi got ready for bed and sat at his desk taking apart his duel monsters deck. He looked at his four new cards and looked for cards he could replace for them. He noticed his Slier the Sky dragon was there; of course he gave all of the God cards to Isis Ishtar after Battle City. After that someone had stolen them. So he had to fight to get them back, he shuddered as he remembered his soul got lost during a duel. He had grown attached to the dragon and took all three-god cards back. He also got a Legendary Dragon card called Timaeus. He looked through his almost completed deck after he exchanging new cards but stopped at his Dark Magician card. It was the very first card he had gotten, but there were two more cards his grandpa gave him the same day. 'Forget right now.' He told himself, 'you can think about it later.' He took off his Millennium Puzzle and went to sleep. 

Deep within the Millennium Puzzle, the ancient spirit of the pharaoh walked through his room of labyrinths. He sensed something was wrong and chaos was coming. Either that or he was a paranoid spirit trapped in a puzzle. He heard footsteps, 'was it Yugi?' no, Yugi was asleep so his soul wouldn't walk around trying to find his yami. "Show your self!" he roared. A low cursing was heard. He reached out and grabbed the person by the neck. "Don't touch me Pharaoh." The man said. "Bakura! How did you get here?" "You found me so it doesn't matter." He replied, "I don't suppose you have felt the disturbance in the magic have you?"  "Actually I have." "So, you're not as stupid as you look." "I've restored your hikari-" " I'm touched." He replied sarcastically.  "Not for you, scum, I did it for him, he didn't deserve to be in the Shadow Realm. You're just a part that was dragged along."  "That hurts." The thief replied, "but I'll be getting back to exploring the puzzle." " No you won't, I'll banish you right now." "Hah! Blinding flash!" The tomb robber escaped leaving Yami temporarily blinded by the magic. "Argh! I can't see!" His thoughts subconsciously set off many traps on the tomb robber. Bakura narrowly avoided the traps as he made his escape. Then, he was caught. A falling stone pillar knocked him into a wall, giving Yami a chance to stagger up to him. Yami held up his hand and banished him. Bakura's screams got worse as his soul fragment was ripped from the puzzle. He managed to say one last thing to the pharaoh, "Yami this is not the last of me! You shall die by the hand of my master!" 'Your master, why would the thief have a master? Who could his master be?' Yami thought to himself.  The walls of his soul room healed themselves magically as he walked out of his room. Yami would usually go to Yugi's room when he had trouble figuring things out. He knocked on Yugi's door. "Hello, Yugi? Are you there?" There was no reply. "Hello?" There was still no answer. He opened the door finding it unlocked. He found Yugi was sleeping and woke him up.

"Yami, what is it? It' 3:00 A.M in the morning." "Bakura said I'd die by his master's hand…" This caught the younger boy's attention. "Really?" The Spirit nodded in reply. " Do you think he was bluffing?" "I don't know Yugi, Bakura is a hard person to predict, he is truthful sometimes but also lies. I don't know if," Yami was interrupted by a soft thud. Yugi had fallen asleep again. Finding it pointless to talk to his hikari anymore, the spirit locked Yugi in his soul room and took control of his body. He walked over to the desk where their unfinished deck was and looked through it. He quietly took a thick binder out from under the bed and began to finish the deck. He was slow and methodical with this, just like his dueling style. 'After all,' he thought, 'the deck is one of the biggest parts in Duel Monsters.'  

~Jounouchi~

" Almost finished with my deck, just need to tweak it so I can beat Kaiba…" Jounouchi said to himself as he yawned. 'Must be two in the morning, or is it five? Ugh, my brain hurts.'  He fell asleep while holding his deck. 

~ Jounouchi's Dream~

" I summon the Red eyes Black Dragon!" Jounouchi called out, 

"Attack!" "You fool!" His opponent said. 

"I activate Negate attack!" 

"You jerk!" 

"Now it's my turn." I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse to summon the Blue Eyes white Dragon! Hahahahahah!"

 The Dragon raised its head to gather energy for it's attack and launched it at Jounouchi. He felt the pain of the blast his Red Eyes received. "Jounouchi, you're a third rate duelist who can never defeat me!" "No! I won't give up!" 

"You filthy mutt! Blue eyes! Attack Jounouchi!" The dragon chased Jounouchi, as he ran Jounouchi could see who was riding on the top of the Blue eyes White Dragon. It was Kaiba! The Dragon's jaws closed over Jounouchi.

He woke up with at start. He looked around; there was no one there. Jounouchi breathed a sigh of relief, no dragon, no Seto Kaiba. Suddenly his stomach rumbled and a loud sound was heard. 'Time for a snack.' He thought. He went right into the kitchen and started digging through the fridge stopping to occasionally put jar of sauce, toppings, meats, and other food on the table. He put together his sandwich and began to eat it. 'A snack at night is always good.' He thought. 'That, and Yugi's fridge always has good food.' He went back to sleep after finishing the sandwich.

~Ryou Bakura's residence~

As Ryou slept, his millennium ring began to glow. Luckily for him it was hanging on a coat rack so the spirit couldn't get to him, unlike Yugi and Yami, Ryou couldn't be controlled if the ring wasn't on him. The tomb robber found Ryou away from the ring and began to curse a long line of Egyptian profanities. As for Ryou, he had a hard time sleeping with nightmares of his Yami. "Nooooo…" he cried as he saw a vision of the spirit killing some people. He woke up from his dream and saw the ring glow an angry yellow glow. He had been practicing a way of blocking his Yami through his will, making a mental barrier but it wore him out, so he had been resting so he could fully recover. 'I'm vulnerable now,' he thought, 'and the ring knows it…' He could hear the Spirit laughing at him, mocking him and telling him it was pointless to defend himself. 


	2. let the dueling begin

'' Yugi thinking and talking to yami

/ / Yami talking to Yugi

Chapter 2 of Awakening of the Pharaoh

The morning was peaceful for Yugi as he slept. The first rays of summer daylight woke him up.  Meanwhile, Yami had been sleeping within Yugi's puzzle until a loud hammering noise woke him. Yugi heard this as well; he put the puzzle around his neck and ran outside.

Yugi's grandfather finished hammering and greeted his grandson. Yugi looked up at the newly put up poster and through his eyes, Yami read it as well. It read: The Greatest Dueling Tournament in history! Come to Duelist Island! The picture below was of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon firing two blasts merging to show an overview of a large island, it was surrounded by many environments and in the center, was a pyramid, which over looked the whole island. At the bottom of the poster, it talked about the prize; 10,000,000 yen there was also an emblem of Kaiba Corp.

 Yugi's Grandfather watched his grandson stare at the poster. He gave a small smile and said, " Yugi, you have an invitation you know." "What? Where? Let me see grandpa!" Yugi's grandfather gave him his letter and went back inside the shop. Yugi read the invitation and looked through the other contents of the envelope. There were two cards, a Millennium Puzzle and a Millennium Rod. An overview of the island was shown on a map as well. "I have to tell Jounouchi!" Yugi whispered.

Yugi ran into the shop and right into Jounouchi.

 "I got an invitation to the new tournament!" he told his friend. 

"What! Do I have one?" 

"Let's go to your house and find out!" 

"Hold on, let me get dressed first." 

"Hurry up Jounouchi!" 

Jounouchi quickly got dressed and came back out. "Let's go!"

               The two friends ran to his house as fast as they could. When they got there, Jounouchi started looking through his mailbox. "There's nothing here…" "What? Jou, you're one of the best duelists I know." "Thanks, but it won't get me into that tournament." As they walked into the apartment, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jou? It's Ryou; I got an invitation letter to the international Duel Monsters Tournament, did you get one?"

"No, Yugi did though."

"It's hosted by Kaiba Corp." he replied

"That jerk C.E.O probably did not pass me as a competitor…"

"Who? Kaiba?" Ryou asked absent-mindedly.  
 "No, the OTHER C.E.O, yes, it's Kaiba!"

"Sorry, how about I meet you guys at the train station and we can start thinking up our plan for the tournament."

"Okay, we'll see you there, later."

"Well what did he say?" Yugi asked.

"Meet him at the train station." Jounouchi replied in a rather cold tone.

As they headed out, Serenity tried to catch up to them. "Big Brother! You forgot your…invitation letter…"

~DOMINO STATION~

Ryou and Yugi were dueling, while Jounouchi ate a burger. "That brings you to zero, Ryou." "How did you do that?" Yugi carefully explained the steps of his move as Jounouchi saw Honda and Anzu heading towards them. 

"What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for you and Serenity said you went here." Honda replied.

"Hurry up! We saw Kaiba's blimp with a T.V screen passing over downtown!"

The four friends ran to the plaza where Kaiba made his announcement.   

"Attention Duelists!" The screen said.

" The newest Dueling tournament has begun at Duelist Sanctuary! This shall prove who is the King of Duelists! Remember that this competition is for the best in the world, each of you has been given two entry cards that are required so that you may travel to the island. There you will duel to get to the finals, be careful as the island has surprises for you as you travel the island. You have three days to prepare, I expect each of you to come. Now I shall introduce the Commissioner of the Duelist Sanctuary Tournament, Isis Ishatal! " 

The screen showed a young Egyptian woman. "Greetings duelists," she said, "You stand now as Champions of Duel Monsters. But this tournament will decide who gets the title of Pharaoh of Duelists. I expect you all to show up at Domino Harbor when it is time. Prepare your decks with cunning, creativity and with pride. Good luck. " The screen faded out after that. 

'We better redo our deck, Yami.' Yugi said to the spirit.

/yes, there is no doubt that this tournament will be extremely difficult.  /

~Motou Residence~ 

Yugi had fallen asleep with his cards spread out around him. Then, a shadowed figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He began to search the room and spotted Yugi. Through his hood he smiled and took out a knife. 'Soon young one,' he said to himself, 'you will be the late Yugi Motou.' As he attempted to stab his target a blinding light came before him and a hand reached out and caught his arm. "You want to kill me?" Yami said. "If so it will be done in a duel!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. "Fine," the cloaked figure replied. He smirked, "it shall be done in the Shadow realm!" Yami gasped in surprise, as he did not see a Millennium Item near his enemy. 'How did you…' he thought. A table appeared in between the two. "Let's duel!"

? : 8000

Y: 8000

The hooded figure drew his hand and drew his next card (Giant Orc, Great maju garzett, Goblin Attack Force, Mystical Space Typhoon, Negate and Feral Imp). "I shall go first." He said. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)! Then set one card face down." A team of hideous green goblins in armor appeared in front of him. Behind the goblins a face down card appeared. 

The Spirit looked through his hand and drew (Skilled Dark Magician, Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts, Chaos Sorcerer, Dark Barrier Force, Book of Secret Arts, and Waboku.) "I summon the Skilled Dark magician (1900/1700) and give him my book of secret arts (SDM 2300/2000)!" A Magician appeared next to Yami, then an orb on his shoulder lighted up. 

The figure drew his card.  " I sacrifice my goblins to summon the Great Maju Garzett (4600/0)!" The goblins disappeared and in their place a huge demon with an evil face appeared. "Next I'll play my Mystical space typhoon to destroy your book! (SDM 1900/1700) and play Chaos Shield!" Suddenly Yami's monster light up, and the three orbs on his uniform glowed. "What… what's happening?" " We have both played three magic cards which means my skilled dark magician can transform! Monster transformation!" the light stopped and the Dark Magician (2500/2100) stepped out. "He has a special ability to destroy your monster as well!" Yami bluffed. The figure ended his turn. 

Yami drew his card. "I summon Retrained Celtic Guardian in attack mode! And play Raigeki." A huge thunder blot blew up the Demon and an elf in armor appeared. "Now attack!" "Not so fast! I activate negate!" The monsters attacks were sent into a hole in front of the hooded figure.

"My turn," he said as he drew. " I'll set a monster in defense position! (Giant Soldier of stone)" 

Yami drew his card. "Dark magician, attack!" The stone soldier appeared and blew up. "Now, Retrained Celtic Guardian, attack!" (?: 6600) 

"You'll pay for that with my giant orc, attack the elf!" A sickening thud was heard as the Elvin swordsman dropped dead. The orc laid down his weapon after that. (Y: 7950) 

"I summon alpha the Magnet Warrior! Attack the Orc!" The demon was electrocuted and blew up. " Now Dark Magican, Dark Magic attack!" The hooded person screamed in pain as the shadow energy hit him.

"I play graceful charity and play monster Reborn!" He managed to say. Behind him a huge shadowed creature began to rise out of the ground. "Your in hell now…" he said smirking.     


	3. The tournament begins

Chapter 3 of Reawakening of the Pharaoh 

The man grinned as he placed his card on the table. "I summon the ultimate obedient fiend (3500/3000)!" A huge red demon stood behind the man. "And because I have no cards in my hand or on the field except him, I can destroy you with on blast!" The monster let out an earth -shattering roar. "Now my beast, attack his Magnet Warrior! Inferno Wheel!" A jet stream of fire hit Yami's monster causing it to shatter into millions of pieces (Y: 5850). 

 "My turn," the Pharaoh said as he drew. 'Tch, this won't help me.' " I end my turn."

" Perfect," said the man. "I'll play a very familiar card, Raigeki!" Thunder struck the magician and he disappeared laying dead. "Now my fiend! Inferno Wheel!" Yami took the blast full force (Y: 2350). "AH! THE HEAT!" Scorch marks were left all over his face and arms.   

The spirit drew his next card. "I set one card face down in defense mode and lay two cards face down."  " I play another Mystical Space typhoon." The man said. "Destroying your face down card." The cyclone of air disappeared. " W-what happened?" "I active, Magic Jammer! My other face down card!" "A minor set back, but still, Inferno Wheel!"  "Not so fast, I play Magic Cylinders!" Two large cylinders appeared one took the blast and a split second later it hit the man full force knocking the hood off from his face and leaving him bloody and injured (?: 3100).  'No, it can be…' thought Yami. "Rishid?"  "Fool, I only speak through him." A dark voice said. 'I only have a weak control over this man, his will is too strong.' he said to himself. " I play raigeki break, destroying your monster!" Yami called out. " Now I flip my monster into attack mode, go Gemini elf attack him directly!" (? /R: 1100)  "I play Vorse raider and kamikaze him right into you elf!" the mind slave declared (Y: 2350) (? /R: 1100). " This duel ends now!" Yami said. " For I play Monster reborn! To revive my Summoned skull! Lightning Strike!" (? /R: 0). Rishid fell to the ground and the millennium symbol on the spirit's fore head began to glow. "Release his mind!" he said. An earth-shattering crack was heard and Rishid was free. The shadow realm began to disappear. "I'll take him my Pharaoh." A voice behind yami said.  The spirit jumped, "Shadi have you been here the whole time?" "I sensed a dark force greater than those you have conquered, here. Let me take Rishid back to his home." Shadi and Rishid disappeared right before the spirit's eyes. 

~Jounouchi's house~

'How am I going to get into that tournament?' Jounouchi thought. He looked through his deck and took cards out while putting new cards in. 'I've been able to get into the finals of just about every tournament I've been through…' "Big brother?" a voice behind him whispered. "Huh? Shizuka what is it?" "You might need this." She said while handing him an envelope.  "My invitation! Where did you get it?" "I got it yesterday and I was trying to give it to you but you left really quickly." "Thanks, sis you really saved me, now I can go to the tournament." "I just want to help. Looks like I did." 

~Ryou's Apartment~

" Let's see, my deck at battle city was okay, but it wasn't great. What should I use?" He looked around his room digging through shelves when he came upon a card, Black Luster Soldier- Messenger of Creation (3000/2500). Ryou read the card's effect and stared at it. 'Where did I get this?' he thought. Then he thought back, his dad had given him this card after coming home from Egypt. 'It's extremely powerful and could control a whole game…' his dad had mentioned. It was a one of a kind card that not even Yugi had seen.  'This will be my deck.' he thought. 'Not even the ring will stop me from changing MY deck.' 

~Domino Pier~

"Welcome duelists!" Seto Kaiba said to the crowd. "This tournament will be like no other. We will cross the ocean to the Duel Monster Sanctuary where the dueling can begin." He then pointed to the four boats. "You will board one of these boats according to skill and your previous records from various tournaments." 'You will what according to what? My previous record in tournaments, with mine I'll be getting on the first boat.' Jounouchi thought. " Just place your deck into the deck reader slot and it will give you a number, 1, 2, 3, or 4." Kaiba announced. 

Kaiba placed his deck into the slot, and a #1 appeared where the life point count was.  

"Hey Jonouchi? What did you get?" Mai Kujaku asked. "Mai? I didn't see you, well I haven't put my deck in yet." Jounouchi responded. "Well watch this," She placed her deck into the reader and a #2 appeared. " Not bad, I wonder what little Yugi got." Some duelists saw, Mai's number. "Whoa she got a two! I only have a four." "Two would mean she really good." "No kidding baka!" 

Yugi put his deck in, and a 1 appeared. 'Well we know where to go, right Yami?' /Yes, no doubt Kaiba expects us to be in the top three. /  'I'll stay in control right now Yami, after last night you seem really tired. What happened anyway?' / Rishid was under mind control and tried to kill us…/ 'Oh, well you should rest I'll need you during the tournament.' /Thank you, Yugi. / "Now I better find the others…" As he walked around he saw many familiar faces, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Inspector Haga, Ryou Bakura and… "Jounouchi! Over here!" 

Jounouchi put his deck in and a 4 appeared. 'What the?' "Kaiba I'm going to kill you! YOU KNOW I DID BETTER THAN THIS YOU SCUMBAG!" he screamed.

Haga put his deck in, a 4 appeared.

Dinosaur put his deck in and 3 appeared.

Ryou put his deck in and a 2 appeared. 'Better than I expected, I guess.'

Towards the back of the crowd two cloaked Duelists put their decks in, both Duel disks had a shining #2 on them. "Sister, we will protect you. Right?" one said. "Yes, master she is too dear to us." The other replied. 

"Jounouchi!" A fifteen-year-old girl ran up to him. " I got you a present!" she held it up to him. Jounouchi took it and ripped up the package. " Two Emerald dragons? Thanks Shizuka!" Yugi had finished reading the rulebook; "We'll need to present our entry cards before boarding our ships." He then looked around, "Hey, where's grandpa?" "He probably had to use the bathroom or something, Yugi. No can be immune to the call of nature." Jounouchi said. Everyone stared at him, "What?" 

"Everyone it is time to board! A speaker said, "Please have your entry cards ready!" "Bye, you guys!" Shizuka said. "Good luck!" Honda, and Anzu called out. "Now we get on a boat." Honda told the other two. "Need to sneak into one of those crates that are being loaded onto the fourth dueling ship. The three of them snuck into one of the loaded crates. 

The ships left port leaving a small crowd behind on the pier. Yugi was standing at the front of the first ship. 'Whoever tried to attack Yami and I are probably at this tournament. We'll just need to be careful. It's time to Duel!'

A/N: the last part was a bit cheesy but stay tuned for the next chapter.   


	4. Duel Ships, part 1

For this duel, please note Yami isn't dueling; it's the little yugi

Chapter 4 of, Reawakening of the Pharaoh!

 Yugi stepped down from the front of the ship. In the main hall of the ship he saw everyone else who had qualified for the number one ship. 'These are the best of the best…' he thought looking at the few twenty people who were in the hall. He saw only a few familiar faces, Seto Kaiba, and a mysterious man carrying something gold. 'Is that Shadi?' he thought. Suddenly, he spotted a man in the center of the crowd looking for someone to duel. No seemed to want to reveal their strategies. He remembered a rule that Kaiba added; most people probably forgot this one though. 'In addition to carrying a side deck you may have one additional deck to switch for the final rounds.' He remembered. "I'll duel you." Yugi called out to the man.

~Ship Two~

 Meanwhile, several men were following Mai. "Hey baby! Looking good!" many of them called. "Oh! Shut up! You lowlife losers!" she responded. "I've got a nice room, if you're willing to stay with me tonight." One guy said. "You're a fag-" she was about to say. 'Hey this guy has a room, I'll kick him out like I did to that baka, Dinosaur Ryuzaki…' "O. K, I'll stay with you tonight, but you'll have to beat me in a duel to earn me." "Fine with me," he replied, "I was the northern Japan Champion."

~The room~

"Well let's start." Mai said.

"Ladies first." The man replied.

"Well okay, it your defeat." She said.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Mai had beaten the man. "What? How could I lose?" "You're deck is weak." She replied in a- matter- of factly, type voice. "Well, it doesn't matter, now. You're mine!" She said while pinning her to the bed. His hand began to travel around her neck and then lower. "Touch me, and you're dead!" Mai screamed. "You're in NO position to give threats!" he answered just as forcefully. Mai kicked the man as hard as she could, but her aim was off. She started to feel violated and began to scream.

Ryou was walking by when he heard someone scream. 'That sounded like Mai.' He thought. He ran over to the door to hear what was going on.

"Stop it!"

"No!" the voice began to laugh very harshly.

"I said stop it da- mffft!" her voice was muffled.

Ryou tried to open the door and kick the door; finally he tapped into the ring's power and blasted it. 'The spirit's skills as a thief put into the ring is good sometimes I guess.' He thought as he ran behind the man. He grabbed the guy by the neck and put him in a head- lock. He was thrown off but managed to elbow the guy in the back, which then fell over unconscious. 

"Thank you. Say! Aren't you one of Yugi's friends?" Mai said.

Ryou nodded nervously, "uh-huh, Ryou Bakura, remember?"

"Yes I do. Well, see you around kid."

~Back at the 1st boat... ~

 "You're as good as dead kid." The man said arrogantly. Both players shook hands. "By the way, my name is Shiro Kura. Let's Duel!"(Y: 4000) (S: 4000) Shiro looked at his opening hand (Battle Ox, Nin- Ken Dog, Garoozis, Mystical Moon, and Trap hole.) "I summon Battle Ox (1700/1000) to the field!" As soon as he placed his card into his Duel disk, a large Minotaur appeared, ready to kill. "Then I'll play Mystical Moon to increase his attack to 2100/1300! And lay one card face down." A full moon appeared above the ox and he began to foam at the mouth, a brown card appeared behind him as well. 

'Interesting,' Yugi thought, 'beast- warriors are not played to much.' He looked at his opening hand (Beta the Magnet Warrior, King's Knight, Magic Cylinders, Swords of Revealing light, Swift Gaia the dark Knight). "I set one card face down, and summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in attack mode!" A bearded man in armor holding a shield and a sword appeared, and then a brown card appeared right behind him.

Shiro drew his card, looked at it and… "I summon the Vorse raider (1900/1200)!" An evil creature holding an axe with blood dripping off of the blade appeared and gave a battle cry. "That ends my turn."

Yugi drew his card, "I summon the Summoned Skull (2500/1200)!" A demon, twice the size of the Vorse raider appeared. "Lightning Strike!" The wings spread out from the Skull's back gathering energy. The lightning struck down the Battle Ox. (S: 3600)

"I summon the Manticore of Darkness!" Shiro said raising his drawn card.  The Vorse Raider disappeared and a lion with black wings, gave off a battle cry.

As his turn ended, the lion disappeared. "What's going on?" Yugi asked. "My Manticore disappears when my turn ends so it can't be attacked, but in order to fight back I have to put a beast monster in my graveyard!"

"Well I sacrifice my Skull to summon my Beast of Gilfar!" As soon as the demon appeared it fell in to a chasm. "Trap hole destroys it so I don't have to worry about it." "Now I discard my Nin- Ken dog, to revive my Manticore! Attack, enraging Chimera flame!" "Activate Magic Cylinders!" Yugi said. The flames were taken in by one cylinder and shot back at Shiro. (S: 1300)

Yugi drew his next card. "Activate, Swords of Revealing Light! Then I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600)!" Many swords rained down on Shiro, and they locked him and his monsters in a bind. 

At the same time, a little warrior with magnets on parts of his body appeared.

"I set two cards facedown and summon Harpie's Brother (1800/800) in attack mode!" A large man with wings and claws flew in ready to fight; then, two brown covered cards appeared.

Yugi drew his next card, "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense mode!" "Activate mystical Space typhoon!" Shiro interrupted. A typhoon jetted out of the card and wiped away all of the swords.

"I set another card face down as well, to end my turn." Yugi said. 

Shiro drew, "I discard another beast to revive my Manticore! Then I summon the Hitotsu- me Giant (1200/1000)! Now I'll attack using Harpie's brother! Feathered Claw!" "Activate Mirror Force!" The attacks were bounced off a force field and all of the beasts were destroyed. 

Yugi drew, "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" A pink machine materialized as it hummed to life, its yellow eyes began to glow. "Now, Monster Transformation! Create to form Valkiryion The Magna Warrior (3500/3800)!" A large robotic warrior materialized with a sword, which began to glow with Magnetic electricity.   

Shiro began to tremble in fear…

~Ship Two~

Ryou walked out on deck. The mental stress from the Millennium Ring was getting to him. 'Vessssellll…you're TOO weak…you can't stop me…foreverrrr…' A maniacal laughter echoed through Ryou's head.

'N-no…stop!' Ryou concentrated hard on containing the spirit.


	5. Duel Ships, Part:2 Arrival at the island

Chapter 5

'You know you cannot hold me back…' the spirit whispered. 'N-no, I'll kill myself before letting you out!' Ryou mentally thought. 'You're truly a fool, letting your mind speak had left part of your body weakened!' An evil laughter rang within his head. Ryou thought of all of the training he went through. It hit him! 'Think nothing, and be nothing.' The Pharaoh had said to him. 'That way the tomb robber has nothing to control.' As Ryou began these actions, Bakura saw the mental image of his vessel slip away. The thief began swearing loudly.

'I'll get you again…' he said before disappearing.

~Ship 4~

Of the four ships the fourth was the worst. Jounouchi was in a fight with several drunken duelists who apparently bought some brews off of some guys who sneaked it on the ship. He just got hit over the head with a half empty beer bottle. "Stick to empties for crying out loud!" Jounouchi said. 

Another duelist came up to jounouchi, "hey baby!" he said and planted a kiss right on Jounouchi's face.

 He was immediately socked in the face, and thrown across the room.

In another part of the ship, several men were beating up Haga.

" Should be quivering in fear, for I am Inspector Haga the Regional- Ahhh!" "I don't give a shit who you are! Give us your deck!"  

"But I'm the Regional Champion! The Regional Champion!" The two guys were knocked over by another guy thrown across the room. Haga found Jounouchi's deck box on the floor a little later. 

"Hee hee!" he quietly laughed as added a card, then took another one away.

~Ship 2~

Ryou could not protect himself any longer and Bakura took over. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" 

"…"

"Hey I was talking,"

"Quiet Mortal!" Bakura's icy voice rang out.

"Huh? I was only asking if"

"Silence you insolent fool!" A dark shadow was cast above the man, and a black shadow appeared from nowhere, with it mouth wide open…

"Ah! Nooooooo…."

' Only one soul in my soul jar… I need more…' 

~Ship 1~

"Now Valkyrion, Attack Him directly! Thunderous Backlash Swing!" The magnet warrior swung down then brought the sword up faster than before, it made a deep cut into Shiro's life points. (S:0000) tears began to form in Shiro's eyes, 'how could I lose?' he thought. 

"Attention Duelists!" A speaker on all the ships announced. "The battle ships are near the Duel Island port!" a murmur swept through the crowd on all of the boats. "Please be ready for the arrival, that is all."

Seto walked to a private room at the front of the ship. A screen lit up showing Isis and Mokuba. "Ah, Seto, I'm glad you have responded." Isis said calmly. Her face was very calm and relaxed. "What do you want?" The elder Kaiba said in a rather cold tone. "Nii-san! Isis has the island ready!" "Good, I want all parts of the Island ready." "Kaiba, I sent you a small pack of cards just as we agreed for our deal." Five cards popped out of the slot near the computer, Set picked them up and looked through them. "These will do well…"

"Arrival to island estimated to 15 minuets." A computerized voice said.

Kaiba watched the sun rise behind his island. The Pyramid was the first thing seen. On either side were two towers where the duelists could stay. In front of the Pyramid was a forest, which led to the docks. There was also a wasteland, with nothing but sand and some rocks. Behind the pyramid was a group of mountains; that he designed to keep cold even during the summer. There was a waterfall next to the east tower and lakes and river were all over the island. On the east tower, meadows and streams covered the area. 

"Arriving at the dock please be ready to depart." The speaker said.

The ships came to a stop and Seto headed down stairs to get off.

" Get out of my way." He merely said. And the whole crowd on the first ship waited for him to get off first. About thirty suits greeted Kaiba. They all got on a small yet expensive looking tram, which headed for the Sphinx in front of the Pyramid. 

'Kaiba sure knows how to get around in style.' Yugi thought to himself. / You really should look for Jounouchi. / The pharaoh said appearing next to Yugi. \ You're right, let's go. \ Yugi walked up and down the arrival docks looking for Jounouchi. He wasn't looking where he was going and walked right into someone's breasts. 

"Gomen! I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" 

"That's really a lame excuse just to touch me little-" she paused to look at who she was talking to. 

"Yugi! Is that you?"

 "Mai? I haven't seen you in a long time!" 

"Okay Yugi, what your story for walking right into me." 

"I was looking for Jounouchi, Seriously!" /Yeah right, aibou! You know you like walking into her. / 

\ Shut up, Yami. You probably took over me just to walking into her. \  

"Well let me help you, I'm looking for him too." Mai responded.

"Okay, thanks." Just as they were about start looking Yugi heard someone calling him.

"Yugi!" Honda, Shizuka, and Anzu called. "Anzu! Honda! What are you doing here?" "We snuck on!" Shizuka said who seemed to be proud of herself. "Yeah, nothing will stop us from watching our little buddy and Jou duel." Honda followed up. 

"Have you seen Jounouchi?" Anzu asked.

"No, we're looking for him!" "Yugi! Honda!" Jounouchi called out, running towards them. "My trip here was hell!" he exclaimed. He saw Shizuka with Anzu. "Sis? What are you doing here?" 

"Anzu and Honda took her along to sneak on the boat!" Mai explained 

"That's cool." Jounouchi said. "Well, since we're all here let's go to that Pyramid! Everyone seems to be heading there."   

The gang found two tramcars to take to the Pyramid. Yugi, Mai, Jounouchi, and Shizuka sat in the first car. Anzu and Honda sat in the second. "Hey! Anzu! Yugi! Wait up!" Someone yelled. The gang turned to see Ryou Bakura running after them. He hopped in the second card and them tramcars were signaled to leave. "I'm glad I found you. I didn't want to walk there." He said gratefully. A screen dropped down from the ceiling on both cars, and lit up. "Welcome to the Duel Island." A voice said.   
 


	6. Duel 1 Jounouchi VS Otogi PI

Note: In this tournament, each duelist begins with 6000 Lp. Just to keep the matches a little longer and challenging. Also, no one, not even Anzu will be making impossibly long friendship speeches.

Readers: Yay!

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! : Reawakening of the Pharaoh!

"Soon you'll be the late Yugi Mouto!" Said the hooded man.

"Not so fast!" the awakened Yami said.

"I summon Ultimate Obedient Fiend!" the figure cried out. An enormous red demon appeared, with fire sizzling in its mouth.

"Duelists! I invite you to the greatest Duel Monsters Tournament ever!" Set Kaiba announced. "I give you the commissioner of the Duel Island Tournament! Isis Ishtal!"  "Greetings duelists you stand here, champion duelists but only one person can be crowned, Pharaoh of Duelists!"

"Come now, VESSEL, your too weak to hold me off forever…" 'N-no! I won't let you escape again!'

Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! Your move! YOUR MOVE! YUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOHHHHHHHHHHH!

"At Duel Island you will find every part of this island an arena." The computer voice told Yugi and his friends.  "Upon the study of previous tournaments, duelists will be given rooms to sleep in." Mai smirked thinking about the Duelist Kingdom Tournament once she heard this.

The screens showed different parts of the island. About ten minutes later, the tram stopped at a station with thousands of other trams. The gang got off and headed to the Pyramid. 

There was a large crowd at the base of the pyramid. At the mid- section, Isis was stepping out on to the balcony. "Greetings duelists. You are all ready for the tournament I hope." Thousands of duelists stood before the pyramid cheering. "Well then, I believe you must all check in to the towers beside the pyramid. This is where you'll be staying." Everyone headed to one of the two hotels.

"Your name?" the recipient asked.

"Yugi Mouto."

"Ah, Mr. Mouto we've been awaiting your arrival. Room 903, here's your key."

 The lady gave Yugi a small card. "This is a duelist's elite key, given to the top ranked duelists especially by Miss. Ishatal. It gives you special access to important event items."

"Domo arigatou." Yugi replied

"Next." She called out.

"Katusya Jounouchi." The boy responded eagerly. "Room 902, here's your key." The lady said. "What?! No elite dueling watcha ma call it?!" 

"I'm sorry, your rank is shown as a average duelist, with a 'lucky' record."

"KAIBA!! You third rate hack!" Jounouchi yelled at the ceiling.

3 hours later

"Don't you think Isis seemed kind of weird?" Yugi asked

"Weird? What are you talkin' about Yug?" Jounouchi said.

"Well she didn't talk like she normally does, fully explaining things to everyone."

"True, but right now, I want a duel!"

/ I also we hope to duel many good matches also, yugi. /

'So do I. Yami, I feel ready to duel with everything we've got!' suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"I'll duel you!" A voice answered to Jounouchi's statement. "And I'll kick you out of this tournament as well!"

Jounouchi looked up to see… "Otogi!" "Yes! Jounouchi, I challenge you to a duel!" His duel disk lighted up. " I accept your challenge! I need revenge for the defeat you handed me last time!" His duel disk activated as well.

(Otogi: 6000) (Jounouchi: 6000)

Duelists drew their cards. (J: Warrior Dai Grepher, The power of teamwork, Grave robber, Goblin Attack force, and Swift Gaia.) (O: Dungeon Dice, Nimble Momonga, Graceful Charity, Skull Dice, And Enraged Battle Ox.) " Before we begin," Otogi said, "We need to bet our item points." He held up a Millennium Scale card. " Aw right, I put my Ring Card on the line." Yugi watched the two hold up their cards but didn't notice his puzzle glow a soft yellow color for am moment…

"I'll go first," Otogi said confidently while drawing his next card, "I set one monster face down in defense mode and set two cards face down.

"Is that all you got?" Jounouchi said loudly, "I summon Goblin Attack force (2300/0) to the field, and set one card face down." Eight green goblins wearing identical armor appeared holding different weapons, behind them, a brown back of a card appeared. " Now goblins, attack!" The fiends ran towards the face down monster and took several strikes at it. The monster card shattered right after a small flying squirrel was shown.

"That's my Nimble Momonga! When it's destroyed its comrades replace it, plus I get a Life Point bonus! 1000!" (O: 7000) Two more face down monsters appeared on the field. The goblin team switched to defense mode when Jounouchi ended his turn.

"Now I play, Thunderball (1000/1200)!" Otogi said as he slapped his new card on the DD2. Go thunderball! Rolling Discharge!" A small robot the size and shape of a bowling ball was compressed and rolled straight into the goblins destroying them.

'Thunderball? Oh, yeah, yugi used that in Dungeon Dice monsters against Otogi!' Jounouchi thought to himself.

He drew his card. "Go Warrior dai Grepher (1700/1600)! I'll then equip him with Power of Teamwork! It gives him 800 more attack points for every monster on my field! (2500/1600)" A muscular man gripping a rather large sword appeared. He began to glow yellow from the aura of the Power of teamwork card. "Now Dai Grepher! Attack thunder ball with demon killing stab!" The warrior ran toward the robot and skewered it. (0: 5500)

"Hmph, I draw my next card." Otogi said as though he didn't care. " Next, I'll play another familiar card! Knight of Twin Swords (1700/1200) in defense mode!" A knight appeared ready for battle, holding two swords each gleaming in the daylight.  "I'll also play two face down cards."

"That's it?" Jounouchi asked. "My next card is! Spirit Ryu (1000/1200)!" A transparent dragon revealed itself. "That makes my Grepher even stronger with each ally (3300/1600)." Otogi's face changed from interested to frustrated.

 "Now attack!" Jounouchi commanded. "Reveal trap! Skull dice!" Otogi said. A small fiend holding a red die threw the die. The red die kept on spinning and finally landed on a… " Six!" The Warrior's power dropped to 2700.

"Next, I activate my other face down card from a few turns ago. Graceful Dice!" this time a small fairy dropped a blue die.  It landed on a 5 making the Knight of twin sword's attack to 2200. "Now I only lose 500 life points! (O:5000)" "At least you LOST life points." Jounouchi replied. "True, but my knight's ability is now in effect!"

Jounouchi looked around seeing nothing. "Where is it then?" "Oh, did I mention it only reveals itself to you when you least expect it?"

'There is a hidden effect?  Jounouchi has never faced a monster like that before! This could mean big trouble!' Yugi thought.

"Now I draw." Otogi said. " Now I play Dimension Dice!" A large white die appeared. "Followed by Dice Dungeon!" Under the die, a game board appeared.

'Why does he need that?' Jounouchi thought. 'Unless, he's planning to summon a special monster!' "What are you doing?" Jounouchi finally asked.

"You will see! I play Orgoth the Relentless (2500/2450) by sacrificing my two defense cards!" A huge warrior twice as tall as Jounouchi appeared on top of the dice board. "Unfortunately, he is my only monster allowed on the dice board right now. This means you must choose a monster to be on the dice board." Otogi explained. 

"So how does this work?" Jounouchi asked. "Once during our turn we must roll that die, it determines what happens to our attack power on our monster." "Okay then, DICE ROLL!" Jounouchi said. The virtual die landed on a four. "And my monster is Ryu Senshi (2000/1200)!" "I don't see it." Honda said. "Neither do I." Yugi replied. "I activate polymerization to fuse Dai Grepher and Spirit Ryu together." A vortex appeared between the two monsters and a warrior in Dragon like armor stepped out. "Using the four I rolled, I add 400 attack points to my Ryu Senshi!"

"My turn." Otogi stated. "I play a special card called Dungeon Path!" "What the heck?" "Now we can put multiple monsters on the dice dungeon, making this game…Dungeon Dice Monsters!" Red and blue paths appeared at the feet of Orgoth and Ryu Senshi.


	7. Duel 1 Jounouchi VS Otogi PII

**Ch.7 of Reawakening of the Pharaoh! : Otogi's advantage appears! Dungeon Dice Monsters!**

"D-Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Jounouchi stuttered. "Yes!" Otogi said with intensity showing through his face. "This version though is a little different, instead of new dice, we just roll 3 virtual ones provide by the dungeon path card. You can summon monsters like we do in duel monsters, but you need to roll summoning crests to get them on the dice board! Every thing else works pretty much the same way!"

Jounouchi drew his card. "I summon Gear freed the Iron Knight (1800/1600)!" A man restrained by armor appeared ready for battle. "Now let's see if I do this right, dice roll!" Three virtual dice were thrown into the air. "Two summoning crests! That means Gear freed can move to the dice board!" The knight walked on the board and a path connecting to Ryu Senshi's previous path was made. 'Yeah! I did it!' Jounouchi said to himself.

"My turn! I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200)!" A Ninja appeared and two ghost like souls speeded out of Otogi's graveyard. "Now I roll," There were two summoning crests showing. "I move my Strike Ninja to the field and activate his ability exclusively for the dice board. Doppelganger!" The Ninja made two clones of himself. "Now I activate my next card! My second graceful dice!" The blue dice landed on a… "5! That means that all of my monsters raise their attack by 500! (Doppelgangers: 2200/1700) (Orgoth: 3000/2950)" "No!" Jounouchi shouted. "Now doppelganger 1 Attack Ryu Senshi (200/1200)! Shadow clone strike!" The clone destroyed the dragon-armored warrior and disappeared. "I lose my clone once I attack but it was worth it!" (J: 5800)

"Go Panther warrior (2000/1600)!" A purple panther in armor appeared on the field. "Now my next card is Scapegoat!" Four lambs appeared surrounding the panther. The panther began to growl with saliva dripping down its mouth. "Now, Dice roll!" Jounouchi got two attack crests and a movement crest. "Chikusho." "Well, well, well, it looks like your panther warrior can't get on the board."

"Gear freed (1800/1600)! Attack the second Doppelganger!" Using the movement crests Jounouchi moved the knight into range of the clone ninjas. He sliced the left ninja into 3 parts.

"Your shinobi's a missing-nin!" "Shut up," was Otogi's reply. "You still can't get your panther on the board."

"But you never said monsters not on the board couldn't attack. I sacrifice one of my scapegoats to attack you directly!" The panther leaped over the board and struck Otogi in the stomach.

"Argh!" Otogi swore out loud. "I drew a card that will accompany my Orgoth to your defeat!" "I activate my Knight's ability from a couple turns ago! Soul of a Knight!" "What does that do?" "It lets me summon this! Buster Blader! (2600/2300) without sacrificing any monsters! And because you have a dragon in your graveyard, his attack becomes 3100!" "Oh-no!" "I've rolled nothing to put him on the board," Otogi said, "But he can attack your Panther warrior!" The dragon exterminator struck down the beast-warrior. (J: 4700)

"And that puts me in the lead!" "I play Remove Restraints!!!" "What good is that?" Otogi asked. "It turns my iron knight, into Sword Master Naked Gear freed (2600/2100)! The armor around Gear freed shattered leaving a very muscular man holding a sword. "Now I give him my Axe of Despair! It increases his attack by 1000 but, because his effect, he gets to destroy a monster. (NG: 3600/2100)" The Buster Blader exploded into a small fragments. "Now, Gear freed, attack Orgoth the Relentless! Warrior's Heart Strike!!" The man brought the axe upon Orgoth and cut him in half. (O: 4400)

"I play summon dice by paying 1000 life points (O: 3400)!" it landed on a 5. "I can now summon any monster from my hand with out sacrifices. "I summon Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!" A large red dragon rose from the ground. "Now I sacrifice it using Revival of the Diamond Blade! To summon Diamond Head Dragon (???? /????)!" a large crystal like dragon took the shape of the tyrant dragon.

"So what? It has no attack points!" Jounouchi retorted.

"It gains the attack of the sacrificed monster and an additional 1000 attack points. (DHD: 3900/2500)" "of course I can't get him on to the board right now. So he'll attack you! Fire sweeping Blast!"

"Hah!" A goat jumped in the path of the attack. "Too bad, I've still got my goats protecting me!" "Yes but you only have one left! And I activate Token thanksgiving which destroys token and an extra 800 life points for me!"

(O: 4200)

"That's it! I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1000)!" A warrior covered in parts of a small rocket materialized. "Dice roll!" he got two summoning crests. "I move rocket warrior to the board!" The warrior moved to the dice board.

"Now! Rocket warrior! Destroy the last ninja in invincible mode!" the warrior turned into a rocket and destroyed the ninja.

"Now Sword Master naked Gear Freed I equip you with lightning blade (Gear Freed: 4300/2100)! Then I'll play offerings to the doomed!" The dragon was dragged underground.

"Attack with Heart of a Warrior slash!" (O:0)

"Nice move Jounouchi!!!" Yugi said out loud.

"Thanks yug!" Jounouchi replied flashing a smile. "Now, Otogi as we agreed?"

"Yeah here, my item point and my Diamond head dragon, Tyrant Dragon, and Revival of Diamond Blade cards." He handed over the four cards.

Jounouchi blinked. "What's with the extras Otogi?" "You'll need 'em for future duels baka." Otogi retorted. "Thanks, I'll use them well." "Later guys I'm going to find more duelists to beat!"

"Bye Otogi!" the gang called out.

"Nice job, Jounouchi." Mai said. "Thanks Mai. But when can I duel you again?" "Soon, but not yet." She replied giving the boy a sly smirk.

Meanwhile on the south side of the Island…

"You have lost, hand over your rarest card now!" A shadowed figure said, holding a boy up against a tree. "But…" "NOW!" the figure commanded. The boy gave up his Item cards, and a monster. The person dropped the boy and left.

The person began to talk seemingly to no one, but was really talking into a head set. "Master," they said. "I have obtained our third items. Do you wish for more?" "No," a dark voice replied. "My other Hunter-nins will collect the rest. That will be all."

"Yes master."

At the Pyramid…

"Niisan! Your back!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Did you do well today?"

"Yes mokuba, I have 3 Item points now. I would like to speak with Isis alone." The elder Kaiba emphasized the last word.

"Isis-san is in that room." The younger brother replied pointing to the room behind him. "But big brother she's"

"Thank you Mokuba, that's all I needed to know." Seto said interrupting his brother. He walked into the room.

"Big Brother she's!" A loud scream was heard, followed by a fist hitting jaw sound, mokuba sighed. 'Taking a shower.'

Inside Isis's room...

"Seto Kaiba your such a pervert! Ever heard of privacy?" Isis screamed covering herself as much as she could with a rather small towel.

" I wasn't planning on walking in on you, woman!" Seto yelled back, in his mind he was thinking… 'Although I'm really not complaining…she didn't look half bad, those nicely curved-' Seto mentally slapped himself. 'Don't be thinking about that Hentai!' he said to himself.

"Anyway, I would like to tell you some strange group that you refused to sign with, has put eliminators on the Island." He said while turning around waiting for Isis to get dressed. "Kaiba, you can turn around now." Seto turned around only to feel like lightning hit him. She wasn't wearing her normal attire. Somewhere down in Kaiba's now sewage filled mind, a voice said to him, {Awesome, now grab her butt!}

"Kaiba? Kaiba! I said, we need to go to the hotels for the demo tonight!" Isis said waving her hand in his face. "Huh? Oh sure." Kaiba replied snapping out of his trance.

Isis and Kaiba headed to the west Hotel.

Yugi had finished watching Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha and his tenth tape of Naruto in his room. /_That was amazing Yugi! Where did you get those great battles and how did you put them in this small box? _/ The transparent form of Yami said ecstatically. 'It's an ANIME, a bunch of drawings made to represent a story and they put those pictures on film by a complicated process that I don't know how.' Yugi explained. 'Geez, living with a 5,000 year old spirit makes me feel much smarter…' /_I heard that aibou!_ / Jounouchi burst in the room. "Yugi there's a bunch of people down stairs! They said it's some kind of special duel monsters event for tonight only! We can get dinner right after that too!" "Cool! Let's go!" Yugi and Jounouchi raced out of the room as fast as they could to get down stairs.

"Welcome duelists! Tonight we have a very special event!" Isis Ishtal announced. "For this tournament only, we're having a gamble duel!" Murmurs swept the crowd of duelists. "If you win, you'll receive TWO Item cards and two rare cards from your opponents deck!" _/Yugi, this could be our way of getting a jump-start in the tournament! /_ Yami said.

"This random selector will choose two duelists now." Kaiba said pointing to a machine shaped like a Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Ready? Here we go!" The selector chose… "Duelist # 28 and Duelist #146!"A computer showed the profiles of the two duelists and Isis guided Yugi (#28) to a separate room away from the stares of the crowd. In the other room, Kaiba left the opponent (#146). "You have 5 minutes to prepare." A speaker in both rooms said.

Note: I changed strike Ninja's ability **only** for this duel because it's the other abilities wouldn't work for a DDM game in the middle of Duel Monsters. If I use strike ninja again, it will have it's normal ability.


	8. Duel 2 Yugi VS ? !

A/N: Sorry if the chapters are so short, I'm glad to see people reviewing my story. Yes there will be more Seto/Isis scenes, because it seems to fit this story just right.

A/n2: Also I'd like to note that many of these duel fics often go in favor of the hero (not that it is bad) but why don't I just make up a card like this… ["Victory! " (Magic card) This card can only be used by the chosen one (Yugi Mouto) every time he uses it he wins.] So I'll try to make these duels more…balanced. ;;

I'll now discard the "Rant" magic card.

And now for the (I don't know how much…) anticipated…

Ch: 8 of Reawakening of the Pharaoh!

Yugi's opponent is…

Yugi stepped out on to the dueling platform. Isis told him that his opponent would not be seen until the match started, so she gave him a robe with a hood, it was in the style of the Rare hunter's uniform, but was colored blue. He saw his opponent in a red robe ready for their duel. Kaiba was standing between the two duelists; he would be judge for this event. _'Yugi should be shocked at who his opponent is…_' Kaiba thought. "Duelists reveal your identities!" he said.

As he removed his robe, Yugi could see his smaller opponent reveal their face, it was…"GRANDPA?!" he exclaimed. "Yugi?!" was the old man's reply. "Gramps an' yug duking it out in Duel monsters?" Jounouchi said. "Whoa this is strange!" Honda said confused. Anzu stood speechless. "Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. "I was invited to the tournament." was the reply. / _So, that's why we didn't see him on the docks, when everyone went to say bye, he was a duelist._ / Yami said to Yugi through their mind link.

Kaiba smirked. "Now, let's begin! Sorugoku Mouto V.S Yugi Mouto!" he said and the DD2s on both Mouto's arms locked into duel mode. "Yugi, from here we are merely opponent's, so don't hold back!" His grandpa said clearly. Yami had appeared now and merely nodded. (Y: 6000) (S: 6000)

Duelists drew their beginning hands. (Y: Retrained Celtic Guardian, Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts, Pump up, Title of a Knight, and Shortening Life.) (S: Giant Soldier of Stone, Millennium Golem, Demon Axe, Secret Pass to the Treasures, and Fiber Pod.) "I'll go first, young one." Sorugoku said as he drew. " I set three cards face down and set one card in defense mode." Four brown backed cards appeared in front of the old man.

"My turn, I summon Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in attack mode! Then I'll play, three cards face down as well." A horned lion appeared on the field ready to kill the defense monster, behind it; three brown cards lay face down.

" I summon, Sangan (1000/600) in attack mode!" The old man announced. The Pharaoh looked at what appeared to be a mutant ball of hair with three eyes. "Your turn."

Yami drew his card. " I summon Retrained Celtic Guardian! And play Polymerization between my drawn card and Gazelle!" An elf warrior appeared beside a two- headed lion with wings. "Now!" Yami commanded, "Attack, my Chimera the flying Mythical beast (2100/1600)! Use Double claw slash!" The creature jumped in the air and made deep cuts into the sangan who shattered into small fragments. (S: 4900)

Elsewhere in the Hotel…

"Master, Yugi Mouto is fighting his grandfather." The man said, bowing. His face was shadowed.

"Good, have you recovered from your injuries then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, make sure you get enough Item points."

"Master, I have secured three already."

"You have down well, we must make sure that these people don't get anywhere near the pyramid. I know she still doesn't know that we're here." The shorter person held up what appeared to be a Millennium Item. "This is what we're trying to keep from escaping. Look into the eye, I assure you it's not an Item so you won't go insane…maybe."

The taller man looked through the eye; it was a realm full of shadows, nightmares, and infinite dark, The Shadow Realm! In the middle, a man with white hair, spiked to the point that it looked like daggers, was standing there holding his head in insanity, not that he was mentally stable before anyway… "I fully understand our mission now…Master Malik."

Back at the Duel…

" You've destroyed my sangan, that means I can search for a monster with under 1500 atk points." The Game storeowner explained.

He searched his deck to find one card and placed it in his hand. "Now," He said, "I draw," he drew his card, " and play, Painful choice!" A crowd of people appeared giving gifts to a monument.

He then picked out five cards from his deck, and showed them to Yugi. " The pieces of Exodia!! And a trap card." "Choose Yugi!" "Um, your trap card…" _'We've gotten rid of Exodia now.'_ Yami thought.

The old man put his trap card in his hand, 'Yugi, you shouldn't have done that…' he thought sorrowfully.

" Continue this duel now, or your both disqualified!!" Kaiba said impatiently as the two Mouto's stood in silence. _'I've got much better things to do…_' he thought back to he and Isis' "_little_" episode…

"My turn," Yugi said, "I play…Card Destruction!!" Both players discarded their hands and drew the same amount of cards from their previous hand. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700)! In attack mode!" A robot warrior covered in magnets appeared with a fully charged sword. "Now, attack directly!" "Not this time Yugi, I activate Waboku!" Seven saints appeared and nullified the electrical attack.

"It's my turn now…" Sorugoku said. "I summon Giant Rat (1400/1450) in defense mode!" A large, vile looking Sewer rat appeared. "I also play two cards face down. I also play offerings to the doomed!" The Chimera melted in front of a small offerings table. But Gazelle appeared again thanks to the Chimera's special ability.

"I summon the Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode!" A yellow robot in magnets appeared next to its gray counter part. "Beta will attack your Giant rat! Go super charged punch!" The little robot's yellow magnetic fist made contact with the rat's face and shattered it. "I summon, Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense mode!" A big humanoid shaped rock faced the two magnet robots.

" I set one card face down in defense mode, and one card face down." Two more brown backed cards appeared.

"Defense mode won't help you forever, Grandpa!" Yami said. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800)!" A pink robot whirred to life as its eyes began to glow, signaling it was ready for combat. "Beta! Attack the defense monster!" The yellow robot charged for the face down card, which was…

"Morphing Jar! (700/600)" A little pot with a with a face inside came out to greet Beta, the little face headed straight for Yami's hand! "We need to discard, again Yugi." Sorugoku said. The two duelists picked up a new hand.

"My turn," Sorugoku said, " I summon the Bistro Butcher (1800/1000)!" A large creature with an oversized knife appeared, "Attack his Gazelle (1500/1200)!" Again, the lion disappeared. (Y: 7700) "I draw two cards thanks to your monsters effect." Yugi replied.

Yugi looked at his new cards (Breaker the magical Warrior and Brave attack). "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior(1600/1000)!" A Red armored Magician with a sword and shield Appeared in the field. "Breaker gains a 300 attack bonus from his spell counter." Breaker: 1900/1000 "Now Breaker, attack!!" the Magician-knight sliced the butcher in half. (S: 4800)

"C'mon Yugi!!" His friends cheered. The crowd screamed as the battle continued.

"My turn, I set one card face down, and play one card face down in defense mode!" Two brown cards appeared.

Yugi drew his card. "Prepare! For this Grandpa! I play Raigeki!" Many thunderbolts hit the old man's field leaving nothing to protect him. "Now! Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Breaker! Attack him directly!" _'He broke my strategy…_' his grandfather thought as the four monsters headed for him. (S: 0)

"This duel is over! Yugi Mouto is the Winner!" Kaiba announced. _'Finally! Now I can get some-_' his thoughts were interrupted by Isis, "Kaiba did you want some food?" _'KUSO!_' he swore in his head. "Uh, sure…Thanks" he said while taking the food.

Everyone got in line to eat, Jounouchi being the first. Typical. He ran as fast he could to the line, but a man stopped him talking rapidly.

"Pleasesirstepbackwe'llserveyouas soonaswecanplaese! Sirstep behindtheyellowlineuntilwecallyou." Jounouchi stopped running. "Okay now we'll call you over…" "Wha?"

"Since Jounouchi and Honda managed to clear out the buffet line in under three minutes." Ryou explained, "We'll just go upstairs, if we sleep early, we'll catch some early duels." "Yeah, I'll need my Beauty sleep." Mai said. "Later." Soon everyone in the gang was in his or her rooms. _'Perfect,_' the Spirit thought, as he brought himself out of his vessel camouflage, _'Now I'll be able to get some work done... hahahhhaha!_'

* * *

Well here's another chapter. Questions, comment, ect. please send in your review. So please review.


	9. Night of the Thief! Secrets Revealed!

The nickname for the Millennium Ring is it's true nickname name.

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! :

_'I'm vulnerable now,_' he thought, _'and the ring knows it…_' He could hear the Spirit laughing at him, mocking him and telling him it was pointless to defend himself.

'You know you cannot hold me back…' the spirit whispered. _'N-no, I'll kill myself before letting you out!_' Ryou mentally thought. _'You're truly a fool, letting your mind speak had left part of your body weakened!'_

'_Perfect,_' the Spirit thought, as he brought himself out of his vessel camouflage, _'Now I'll be able to get some work done... hahahhhaha!'_

Ch9 of: Reawakening of the Pharaoh!

Tomb Robber escapade!

The spirit was now full unleashed. His laughter echoed in Ryou's mind that was locked away in the Millennium Ring, The Ring of Wisdom. Ryou remembered asking Shadi about the Millennium Ring after he appeared when he and his friends were in the Egyptian past.

_

* * *

_

_"The Millennium ring was also known as the Ring of Wisdom. I believe you saw that it was originally priest Mahaado's ring. The Tomb thief had gained the ring when the priest became the Black Magician… I don't know what powers it has, other than tracking other Items. Be wary my friend, the Ring is very mysterious and potentially dangerous…"_

* * *

The tomb thief did not look exactly like Bakura. Under his right eye were markings now, just like his ancient self. "Now to find some weaklings," the Spirit hissed. "I'll be able to enter the finals!" The Spirit checked the eye of his ring, "Good, Pegasus is still in there, the Shadow realm that is… and using his database I've recruited my hunters."

Unlike the Royal Golden Color of the millennium symbol that was on the Items, A blood red eye was shining on the thief's forehead. He stopped running near a cave six cloaked figures stood waiting.

"Master, Kankuro never showed up." The man was punched in the face. "Of course he didn't! After the Pharaoh freed Rishid from the mind control, he somehow sent a shock wave using shadow magic to KILL Kankuro! Fool!" "We have brought the Rod back though sir."

A woman held out the Millennium Rod. "Ah, Priest Seto's Rod…" The Ring began to glow and the symbol on the cloaks revealed the same blood red eye. He faced the woman again, "Hira, take out Seto Kabia." "But he doesn't hold a" "I know that!"

He then pointed to the two smaller followers, "You two! I trust you can take out the Pharaoh's friends, Jounouchi and Mai?" "Yes sir, well take care of them easy, after all we have revenge in the works for the way they humiliated us!" the two shouted.

"You, my friend, will follow Mouto and his other friends!" the man who was hit earlier just nodded. "I'll go after that bitch, Isis." The other two followers shouted, "What about us?" "Find who you wish." was the reply.

Meanwhile…

Kaiba was in the mountains standing near the waterfall after Yugi's duel. _'That stupid woman and her Egyptian Prophecies…_'he thought. _'She's like a little kid wound up in stories of Magic and a great king._' He still wasn't convinced about her stories as him being a priest in Egypt. _'If I DID live in Egypt at one point, and history repeated itself like she said, how come I didn't rule Egypt like I rule the Kaiba Corporation._'

He sighed. _'And She's always goes on and on and,'_ his thought now changed from everything he thought was annoying about her to more intriguing thoughts. _'Her hair is so nice, dark and probably nice to lay on as I trace her curves and her skin, that will be sweating as she screams as I work her-'_ He blinked in sweat. _'Calm down Kaiba,'_ he said to himself panting, _'Jacking off won't help you right now, it's probably stress from running this tournament and some lust.'_

As the CEO tried to stop the thoughts in his head…and try to put off the stress in his pants. A shadow was lurking behind him. She pulled the knife out of the Millennium Rod, 'Killing him is easier than dueling him.' she thought. She ran towards his attack attempting to stab him, but he heard her and caught her wrist, she managed to scratch his wrist with the blade, but it didn't do much.

"What do you want?!" "Well, I've been sent here to KILL you, hence the knife, baka." "That tells me your following orders stupid, what did I ask?" "I don't know weren't you listening to yourself?" the woman said smugly. Kaiba growled in frustration.

" Who is this guy?" he muttered. "Actually I'm not a guy at all, I'm a woman." She punched him across the face. "And I want to duel you." Her duel disk activated. Seto merely nodded and activated his Disk. "I'm the Hunter-nin, Hira tenkai."

She pulled down her hood to reveal her face, a woman in her early twenties, light skin, and a darkened look on her face. "A Rare hunter, under a different alias?" "Not a RARE hunter, we are different from them, we don't hunt for cards. Instead, we hunt for the duelists." (K: 6000) (H: 6000)

Yugi looked down at the card his grandfather gave him after the duel, Fiber Pod. "It restarts the whole game," his grandpa told him, "Without the life points of course." He now had four Item points; of course it didn't matter to him right now.

"Good move Mai!" He was watching his older friend duel some creep who appeared from the woods. The score was Mai: 2500, the man: 2950. Mai had Harpie's pet dragon (2500/1600), Harpie Lady (1300/1400), and Amozoness Paladin (1700/1000) on the Field. "Wench!" the man said. "I intended to fight the boy named Yugi Mouto!" "Harpies Pet Dragon! Attack! Use Flaming Fireball from the 300 point bonus from your master!" The dragon released a large fireball, which hit the man's monster, Toon Red archery Girl (1450/1500). (?: 2200)

"For the last time who are you?" "My name is Ca- Tune." "That's a stupid name!" Jounouchi and Honda said laughing. Shizuka hit both of them. "Not be Idiots! Niisan, I'm ashamed!"

"That's the last of your Toons, now I'll play harpie's feather Duster!" The Magic Toon world Book blew up.

"My turn, I'll play Toon cannon Soldier (1400/1300)!" "What?" "Easy to explain, Pegasus, the Genius that he is, created THREE types of Toons, A-Class Toons, which Yugi Mouto has faced and defeated, an example is my Toon Blue Eyes White dragon. There is only One B-class cartoon monster, the Toon Dark Magician Girl. Which only needs TOON WORLD to attack, and C-class toons which only need Toon world to attack directly!" "Okay I get it now!" "But I'm not done!" "I'll play scapegoat to sacrifice them to my cannon soldier too inflict 2000 points of direct damage!" Mai held her stomach in pain as the cannon blasts hit her and her life points. (M: 500) "I then multiply on my Kuribo to protect me!"

Mai drew, "I play Cyber Harpie, Elegant Egotist and Houou Formation-Harpy Lady! This magic card, Houou, destroys monster on your field equal to the Harpie's I have on the field and combine the attack strength of those monster to inflict damage to your lifepoints! That's game!" (C:O)

Yami no bakura had been running for an hour, his thoughts were focused on just getting to the Pyramid. _'Two miles to go'_ he thought. Suddenly Shadi appeared before him, "Tomb Robber, you will not go any further!" he said forcefully. "Ahhh, Priest Shadi, Gaurdian of the Millennium Items. You remain loyal to the Pharaoh for all these years, I'm impressed." The Evil Spirit opened his cloak, his jacket was wide open and his Item…was inserted into his chest by the points! "As you can see, I'm one with my item!" his maniacal laughter echoed in the night. A bright light suddenly let off. "N-no!" The hikari vessel said as he transformed, "you won't take another soul!" Another flash and the darker side were in control again. "Vessel, don't intrude again or I'll-" Flash. " Or what? Kill me? If you killed me you'd die yourself!" Shadi watched as the spirit and boy fought for control.

_'They are not at peace with one another,_' he said to himself, _'the boy's body will die because of this. But the lighter side seems to be willing to die, as long as the spirit is stopped.'_

The yami no Bakura took over again. "To the Shadows with you!" he said to Shadi. "I cannot control what happens to you because of my lighter side, unfortunately. But I still get your Items!"

Shadi's spirit fell through a hole and landed in a dark musty room, next to the thief's hikari! "I'm sorry he did this to you." Shadi could only stare. "I managed to get you here though, it safer than where he's put others…" "Thank you." Shadi replied. _'So innocent,'_ he thought looking at Ryou._ 'Much different than the thief.'_

"The other guy," Ryou said motioning up, the supposed direction of the yami. "He has four Items now, after the battle with that Dartz guy, and going into the past in Egypt," Shadi listened intently, "he kept mentioning about releasing the ultimate evil."

Shadi's eyes widened. _'No, not 'Him' Pharaoh Atemu locked him up three millenias ago…It couldn't be him, could it?'_ "Boy, do you know who he is talking about? A name? A description? Anything?" "Not really," Ryou said. Shadi sighed, _'maybe it's not him after all.'_ Then he heard Ryou speak up again. "Except…I think he mentioned his name once…my yami calls him…Zork."

* * *

And….I leave you there to contemplate this "Ultimate Evil" as a Cliffhanger! But here's a little spoof in a humorous Shadi's reaction:

Shadi's eyes widened in fear as though the world had just ended and they closed and burned every home, temple and ramen bar in town.

* * *

_Also for your own enjoyment, look back where Mai duels Ca-Tune, if you look he's playing toon cards. Look at his name, now and pronounce it like there's an 'r' after the 'Ca' and replace the 'u' with a double o._

C_heesey?Yes. Funny? I don't know tell me, in your review._


	10. Duel 3 Kaiba VS Hira PI

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story for the past nine chapters. I see you like my Seto/Isis parts, so I'll continue with that. I forgot to put one thing in my previous chapters…my disclaimer. Heh heh, so here's my:**

**Disclaimer:** Flametatsu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, all characters, monster, past lives belong to the creator of this series, and I merely own this little plot.

**Without further interruption, here is:**

**Ch10 of Reawakening of the Pharaoh!**

**Duel! Kaiba VS Hira!**

"I place two Item points and one ante card as my bet!" Hira said. "So will I!" Kaiba responded. "Duel!" Duelists drew their beginning hands. Kaiba looked through his cards, _'Hm, Vorse Raider, Z- Tank Cannon, Cyber Tech Alligator, Enemy Controller, and Bell of Destruction, not bad.'_ He thought.

Hira looked through her hand also; it had, Horus Dragon Lv: 4, Lord of Dragons, Negate, level up, and Spirit Ryu. "I will go first!" she said as she drew her sixth card. "And I summon Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) to the field!" A half transparent dragon appeared on the field, it was blue and green where you could see parts of it. "I also lay two face down cards." Two more cards appeared in front of her.

"You're wasting your time woman!" Kaiba said. "I play one card face down and play Enemy Controller!" A huge game controller appeared on the field. " By paying 1000 lifepoints, I can take control over your Spirit Ryu!" As Kaiba's life points decreased to 5000 the spirit dragon flew to his side of the field. " Now I sacrifice your dragon to summon Cyber Tech Alligator (2500/1600)!" A mechanical robot with a head the shape of an alligator appeared, it had wings and stood on two legs. "Attack her directly!" He told the machine. Without warning, the robot opened its exhaust pipes and flew at full speed towards Hira. (H: 3500)

"Go Horus Dragon Lv: 4(1600/1000) in attack mode!" A small gray dragon appeared and spread its wings far out while screeching. "Next, I play my face down card from my last turn, 'Level up'! This card allows me to increase my level four dragon to a level six Horus dragon (2300/1600)!" The smaller dragon disappeared in a blaze of fire just to be replaced with a bigger, more menacing copy! "Then I'll play one face down card. Your turn!"

"It's still not enough to beat my Alligator!" The cyber alligator snarled at the shiny dragon, as though it was calling it out for a showdown. "I play one card face down and play one monster in defense mode!" Two brown cards appeared. "Next, my alligator will attack your Horus Dragon, you amateur duelist!!!" Again the robot flew at full speed towards the Hira, only this time, it was blocked! "Reveal my face down card! Negate!"

"I play the card I just drew!" Hira called out. "Reload! By paying 1000 life points I start with a new hand to replace my old one!"(H: 2500)

She drew seven new cards and began to smirk. " I play Call of the Haunted! To revive my Lord of Dragons (1200/1500)!" "Next I'll play Dragon Calling Horn!" A man dressed in dragon bones and a cape pulled out a horn, which summoned a red serpent- like dragon and a black dragon. "Witness the power of the Prominence Dragon (1500/1000) and Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)! Now prominence dragon gives you 500 points of direct damage at the end of each of my turns!" The two Dragons roared and snarled their cries could be heard all over the island. (K: 4500)

* * *

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Mai, Shizuka and Anzu, all looked up at the two recently summoned dragons. They had been leaving the mountain area after dueling an unknown person's lackey in one of the lower mountain areas and saw monsters fighting, excited and dragged by Jounouchi and Yugi…they went to see who was fighting. "Man I hope its Kaiba! Better yet I hope he looses!" Jounouchi said, who could barely contain himself from being paralyzed with laughter.

"Jounouchi! Try to actually behave like a respectful duelist!!" Anzu said.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Try to lighten up will ya?"

"Jounouchi, Anzu's right! Try to actually behave!"

"Honda," Jounouchi said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"So you have four monsters on the field…now what?" "It's your turn baka!" Kaiba muttered under his breath, some foul language. "I summon Z-metal caterpillar (1500/1300) in attack mode!" he then said. A base for a robot appeared on the field. It's tank like wheels hissed of steam. " I also place two cards face down, and end my turn."

"Kaiba, you should've attacked me! I play Metal Conversion on my Red Eyes Black Dragon to make Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2000)!" The black dragon not only increased in size but also became metallic. "Because that was a special summon, I summon Dragon Hatchling (800/800) in attack mode!"

_'What good does that do?'_ Kaiba thought.

" Now! My Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon will attack your Z- metal Caterpillar! Go Flash Flame Wave!" Hira commanded. The dragon held its neck up high to gather energy for its attack. Kaiba began to sweat, _'I have to time this right!_' The metallic dragon launched its attack but never hit its intended target. "What happened?!"

" I activated my face down card! Interdimensional Transporter!" Kaiba's arrogant laugh could be heard again. "Plus I activated Negate as well! To block you from attacking me directly!" The large warp tunnel disappeared. "I'll end my turn," she said. (K: 4000)

"My turn!" Kaiba said. "I summon X- Head Cannon (1800/1300) in attack mode!" A red metal machine dragon appeared on the field. "Now I fuse my Z-caterpillar with my dragon cannon to make the XY Tank Cannon (2400/1600)!" After a series of parts and components moved in and out of their storage slots, the blue cannon robot and yellow tank base combined.

The dragon tank sparked with electricity. "Now, XY Tank Cannon will attack your Lord of Dragons! Electromagnetic charger blast!" The dragon parts mouth opened and shot the dragon wizard. (H: 1300)

"Because your Lord of dragons is gone, your dragons are vulnerable again!"

"Now I play Early Grave to pay 800 life points to special summon Cyber tech alligator back to the field. (K: 3200)

"Hmph!" was all Hira said. "I sacrifice my dragon hatchling to special summon my other Red Eyes!" The dragon egg began to glow and a Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared once again. "Next I'll play my face down magic card Polymerization to fuse my red eyes with," "Not this time! I use XY's special ability! By discarding 1 card I stop the effect of your magic card!" The warp energy of Polymerization stopped.

"No!" Hira sighed, "Red Eyes Metal Dragon, attack his Alligator…" the metal dragon launched its attack and blew up Kaiba's alligator. (K: 2900) "I also play Soul of the Pure, this recovers 800 life points for me and one card face down to end my turn." (H: 2100) (K:2400)

"You've done nothing but build up a wall of monsters!" Kaiba yelled pointing at her. "I plan to change that! Go Raigeki!" thunder clouds began to form but soon stopped. "What's going on???!" "I played Magic Jammer! To stop your storm!" Kaiba growled in frustration. " I play Z-Dragon Head (1500/1600)!" A red metal dragon appeared. "Now fuse to create XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/1600)!"

The cannon and tank base separated and the metal dragon flew in between. Electricity flowed between the three parts after that. The dragon withdrew its claws and replaced them with a metal core to connect it to the base of the tank. The base opened up a compartment to reveal a system core.

* * *

The gang watched as all of this happened. 'I remember this!' Yugi thought remembering the Battle City Tournament. 'This is a very powerful monster!' "Hey Yug? What's Kaiba doing and what is that?" Honda asked him. "It's called the XYZ Dragon Cannon! It's really powerful and can almost control a duel!"

* * *

The cores locked together leaving only the Cannon head. The base of the Cannon began to lower itself closer to the top of the body of the dragon. The dragon opened up an area for the sphere base of the cannon to land. After the two parts interlocked, the dragons body put out clamps to hold all the pieces together.

"Because they are fused, they must wait one turn before attacking. Leaving you safe for one turn." Kaiba said. "This isn't done yet! I play Dian Keto The Cure Master to strengthen my life points!" (K: 3400) Kaiba studied the field and his opponent before ending his turn. " Wait your name is Hira?" she just nodded. "Then you must be!" "That's right! One of the original owners of a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Don't you remember Kaiba?! What you did that day!"

**_Flashback to 2 years ago_**

_"Mr. Kaiba we've found the last owner of the precious Blue Eyes White Dragon." A suit said. _

_ "Very good. Where is it?" came the young CEO said. _

_" In southern Japan Sir. A foreign girl has it, she is living with some friends and is about to enter a regional tournament."_

_ "Good…I'll will enter as well, I need the practice. Oh, by the way…what's her name?" _

_"A miss Hira Tenkai…"_

_ "Thank you, that is all..."_

_Seto Kaiba's face smirked as he looked down upon the streets of Domino City. 'This will be interesting… there is hardly any need for duel to get what I want, but just for I'll duel her…and get what I want, because I ALWAYS get what I want…'_

* * *

OK, it's the Tenth Chapter! Time to give credit where credit is due. Thank you to These reviewers who have shown up more than once on my reviews:

**Jewel of Egypt**- a consistant reviewer and has convinced me to go along with the rather interesting segments of Seto/Isis parts.

**Mystic of Nile-**(Look above) and I'm glad your all enjoying Kaiba's deep thoughts, who knows I might write a mini series on these parts!

**Please review and tell me how you think of this story!**


	11. Duel 3 Kaiba VS Hira PII

**_I've gotten a request from some reviewers saying they want to see cards Kaiba used in the KC grand prix. I've only found two, but I plan to use them anyway, I just don't know when._**

**Ch11 of: Reawakening of the Pharaoh!**

**Bring victory to this sad battle! Come forth Victory dragon!**

Kaiba replayed the scene of events in his head at what happened…

* * *

_The Southern Japan Regional tournament was about to begin in three days and Kaiba was already set for the tournament. 'Once I get that girl's Blue Eyes White Dragon, this tournament doesn't matter!' he thought. "Mr. Kaiba, we've reached the tournament center." A rather large suit said. "That will be all." Kaiba replied as he left the limo. He walked into the center earning talk from the surrounding crowd._

_"Isn't that Seto Kaiba?" "Yeah, it is!" "What's he doing here?" "They say he only comes to tournaments looking for rare cards to defend his title!" A boy said._

_Seto walked up to the information desk and many people let him pass them in line to not dishonor the world champion. 'As it's supposed to be…'he said to himself looking at all the low level amateurs. "Excuse me, but I am looking for a Miss Hira Tenkai, have you seen her?" "Yes, she just registered this morning. In fact she's in the next room." The clerk said while motioning to the door behind the desk._

_Kaiba entered the room to see a young lady surrounded by many other teens. Most of them being boys. "Hira Tenkai?" he called out. The girl looked up to see Seto Kaiba. "Yes?" "May I have a word with you?" Hira nodded and headed back out to a waiting limo…_

**End of flashback**

* * *

The dragons surrounding Hira roared as tears fell from her eyes. "You tried to get my card from me in several different ways! You offered money, trades; you even blackmailed me! But finally you took my whole deck, took the Dragon, burned it, killed my family and burned my home because I didn't give up one card! I was left with nothing but despair!" Seto Kaiba stood in shock. He remembered what he did just to get the Blue Eyes White Dragon, of course, that was before Yugi Mouto destroyed the darkest part of his soul.

"It's my turn!" She said. "First, I use Salamandra to strengthen Horus Dragon by 700 points!" (Horus Dragon Lv: 6 3000/1600)

"Now Horus dragon will attack! Burning Blaze!" The gray dragon spit out a wave of fire destroying the XYZ Cannon. (K: 3200) "Now Horus Dragon becomes level: 8!"

Again the gray dragon grew in size.

"Now the rest of my monster will,"

"Hold it! I'm not done yet!" Kaiba interjected. "I play a face down card! Rope of life! This card destroys my whole hand, to re-summon my XYZ cannon with an extra 800 points!" (XYZ: 3600/1600)

"That successfully blocks your attack!" he added. Hira swore before ending her turn. (K: 2700)

"You idiot!" Kaiba said. "First I'll remove 1 light and 1 dark monster from my graveyard! (Vorse raider & X-cannon head) to special summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon (3000/2500)!"

Kaiba's duel disk lighted up and two souls came flowing out on the field. When the bright light ended a shining green and silver armored dragon with dark energy swirling around it, stood.

"Now I have two monsters to fight you!" The Chaos dragon roared and the XYZ cannon hummed dangerously low. "Chaos Emperor Dragon! Attack with Message of the End!" A black flame of energy hit the Red eyes Black metal Dragon, shattering it into thousands of small pieces.

"Now XYZ Cannon! Attack, Overdrive Energy Barrage!" About twenty missiles, and ten laser blasts hit the Horus Dragon! It blew up leaving nothing but clear, blackened ground. (H: 1300)

"Argh!" Hira screamed in frustration. She almost beat him! "I play Dark Flame Wave!!" The Red Eyes Black Dragon began to glow and launched a direct attack of 2400 points, straight into the CEO. (K: 300) "Activate my face down card! Soul of Pure!" Again an angel gave life points to a duelist, but this time, it was to Kaiba. (K: 1100) "I summon Dragon Piper in defense mode!"

A small jar shaped object appeared. "Not when I pay 1000 life points to destroy everything on the field! Thanks to my Emperor Dragon's ability: Chaos Eruption!" The dragon blew everything up, destroying all cards on the field. (K: 100) Suddenly, the XYZ cannon appeared again!

"H-how? Did that?" "Before Chaos Dragon erupted, I played my other face down card, another interdimensional transporter! Now you have nothing to protect you!" "I end my turn…" Hira muttered.

Kaiba drew his card, "This is the end! First I play the Blood of Dragons trap card! This turns all my monsters into dragons for 1 turn! Then I sacrifice my XYZ cannon to summon! Victory Dragon (2400/3000)!" The ground shook as a mighty golden dragon rose up from the earth. It's loud roar and golden glow could be seen and heard for miles. "Victory Dragon! Attack her directly and automatically win me the match!! Conquer cannon!" The dragon flew high into the sky and sent a blast of energy straight onto Hira. She screamed as her life points went down to a mere zero.

"Okay, you lost! Hand over your item cards and your ante card!" Hira sighed as she held up the three cards.

"Here are my Prominence Dragon and Item cards."

Yugi and the others walked over to Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba! That was a great duel!"

"I don't need your appreciation Mouto!"

He looked over to his rival's friends.

"I see you still keep your Inu around. Does he fetch?"

"Shut it Kaiba!"

Without warning, a red light lighted up the night near the gang. "Master!" Hira screamed. "Hira, my slave! You lost to Kaiba!"

"I-I'm s-sorry m-master!!" she said trembling.

"Quiet you insolent fool!" His voice was louder now. By now, the red eye on Hira's cloak grew red hot. It turned to a charcoal black and she began to cough up blood. "It doesn't matter now, you will become another soul for me to achieve the ultimate prize…" The voice, through Hira's eyes noticed Kaiba, Yugi, and the others.

"As for all of you!" he said. "You will pay for messing with a servant of the darkness!" Another flash and Hira's scream and she lay lifeless on the ground.

"Whoa, is she okay?" Anzu asked. "It's no good, she's lost a lot of blood and…" Yugi said.

"What the hell happened here?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"She's lost her soul, probably to the Shadow Realm."

"Enough with these myths and fairy tales!" Kaiba yelled. _'What if Isis has been right about this 'pharaoh thing since the beginning…_'he began to think. He shook it of. "I plan to win this tournament no matter what happens." He stated.

"Kaiba, the only person the whole world who cares for everyone, is including the enemy!" Honda said sarcastically.

Honda was hit across the face.

**The next morning…**

* * *

Yugi got dressed as Yami greeted him in his usual transparent form. /Uh, Hikari, Where are we going?_ /_ _'Yami, we're going to check up on Ryou! We haven't seen him in a while!'_ _/_Oh, that's right!_ /_ Yami said thinking about the boy with the spirit of the tomb thief.

Yugi knocked on the door.

No answer.

Yugi knocked on the door a little harder.

The door opened. It had been unlocked!!

_'Yami, I've got a bad feeling.'_ _/_Yes, I sense it too. _/_ Yugi walked into the room. "Uh, Ryou?" Silence. "Ryyoouuu!"

He walked into the main part of the room to see Ryou sprawled across the bed. The T.V was on and it look like a fight had occurred. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yugi screamed. Ryou woke up to that.

"Ungh…Oh, hey Yugi!"

"Uh, Ryou, Yami wants to know what happened."

"I don't remember I probably got a little too excited." Ryou replied.

Yami and Yugi shrugged it off.

" Uh, you want to get some breakfast?!"

"Sure!"

The two of them ran down stairs to get breakfast before the majority of duelists got there.

* * *

But unknowingly to Yami, and the two boys, the tomb thief smiled and began an evil chuckle. The Pandemonium was about to begin. _/_ Soon._ /_ He thought _/_I'll be rid of those three forever…_/_

* * *

**_Well, that's about it for Ch11. Hate it? Love it? Please review!_**


	12. Conflict and separation

**A/N: (Actually more of a warning) if you are a die hard Isis/Seto fan it's best you skip the Pyramid scene, unless your okay with a conflict between these two, I suggest you don't read it (not that it is well written anyway)**.

**Ch12 of Reawakening of the Pharaoh!**

**Tomb Keepers Revealed!**

Yugi and Ryou set down to eat while their friends had just come down. "Yugi, I hate when you're a morning person…" Honda and Jounouchi said simultaneously. Yugi just smiled.

Suddenly. A scream was heard as Kayiki- the champion sea duelist walked in, he was wet and smelled like the salty seawater. This attracted much negative attention. "Kayiki! What's up!?" Jounouchi said, while jogging over to his old friend.

" I'm sorry to dissapoint you Jounouchi, but I've lost to Inspector Haga…"

"Haga?! The bug twerp?" kayiki just nodded.

Across the table Bakura (in disguise as ryou) inwardly smiled. His eliminator had been going after additional prey. He'd kill off the insect pest and take what item cards he had, when he needed to.

**

* * *

**

**At the Pyramid…**

Isis was getting ready for breakfast when a noise was heard on her balcony window. 'Who could that be?' Two figures stood in the doorway to her balcony. "Sister." One said. "N-no, Malik? What are you doing here?" "

"We've come to warn you that an ancient evil is approaching. The tomb thief has made his first movement against the Pharaoh." Rishid said.

"Rishid? You're here too?" Isis looked around. "What's going on here?"

"Yes, also we also witnessed something that has made this evil stronger than before it was sealed from this realm by Pharaoh Atemu…Zork Necrophedius has absorbed the darkness of the dark spirit that infected Malik."

"I realize what you are trying to ask me Brother, but I simply cannot stop this tournament. The finalists are to be recognized in one week. There will not be enough ships to hold everyone on the island, I'm already on tight terms with that stuck up CEO."

"Don't you realize that The Tomb thief is part of The Dark Spirit?! He already has four of the Millennium Items! According to the Ancient Scriptures, the Pharaoh had to sacrifice almost everything in his kingdom, including himself to stop this thing!" Malik screamed. " If he isn't stopped now, then…everything…including you, sister, everything we hold dear will be destroyed!"

"Malik I…I will talk to Kaiba about this."

As for Kaiba, his morning had been going pretty well. He almost had all of his Item cards so he could qualify for the finals, that way he'll beat Yugi to reclaim his title as the King of Duel Monsters.

Isis Ishtal stepped out of her room for some food. _'Great my day is already ruined…'_ he looked at her for a moment. _'Okay, she doesn't look half bad; in fact I just noticed her bust is really- Whoa!! Kaiba your losing it!'_ "Kaiba?"

No answer.

"Kaiba!"

The CEO woke up from his trance, startled.

"What is it?"

"I just heard some gang is trying to release another dark spirit upon us and I was wondering if…we could…stop the-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said NO! I'm not stopping this Tournament because your "magical crystal ball" said so Isis! I've worked to damned long on setting this up to stop it right now! I want to reclaim my Title as the GREATEST DUELIST! Even if that means beating YUGI FIRGGIN MOUTO to a bloody pulp!" He ranted. "I don't care if some ancient evil is about to destroy us all! I don't care if your fairy tales praise a dead pharaoh and you ask me to help because it's my destiny! Those IDIOTIC MYTHS ARE TALKING ABOUT MY WORST ENEMY!! Do you think I really want to help my enemy?"

Isis stood in shock. "Seto I"

"What's worse, I have to work with YOU!" He pointed at her. "It torments me to look at you! Not only do you annoy me with these myths, but your body makes me do things I don't want to do!" Tears welled up in Isis' eyes. The outrage Kaiba just given her broke her heart.

Meanwhile, Mokuba who had been cooking, saw this one sided battle. _'Three…two…one.'_

**SLAP!**

Isis Ishtal stood in front of Seto Kaiba her arm following through with her slap. Her face was a mix of anguish and anger. "Seto Kaiba you're an insensitive jerk!" She slapped him again. "I don't see why I took a liking to you anymore! After all that Mokuba told me about the pain you went through and how you promised him and yourself that you would never end up like your stepfather, you turned out just like Gozaburo Kaiba! A Heartless, Insensitive, Bastard!" She turned to slap him again but ended up with her wrist caught.

Kaiba's blue eyes met her own eyes with a deadly gaze. "DON"T. EVER. SAY. HIS. NAME." He commanded. He pushed her into the door and went to the elevator to leave.

Isis returned to her room as well. She told her brothers the sad news and told them to at least tell Yugi. They merely nodded and left. As they did, Isis made a vow that she would break Kaiba from this barrier of Ice.

* * *

Yugi and Jounouchi decided to get some last minute Item cards. The cut off point was only four days away and Mai had already qualified. Yugi had four Item points, Jounouchi had three, and Ryou had six. They were on the border between the forest area and the wasteland area. The dueling villages for contestants to rest at were highly valued for the gang. They had just left one when a rustle was heard.

Anzu and Shizuka screamed thinking it was some kind of ferocious monster. "Show your self!" Honda said.

Malik and Rishid stepped out of the bushes. "IT'S THE PSYCHOPATH!" Jounouchi screamed. "Shut up!" Malik replied. "What do you want?" Yugi asked curiously. "Yugi! Incase memory has failed you, this is the same guy who wanted you dead!" Mai told Yugi. Everyone else nodded. "Don't trust him Yugi!" Anzu said. Yugi simply ignored them.

"Malik, I asked, what did you want?"

Malik pointed at Ryou who had been silent since they met up with Malik. "He's trying to kill you Pharaoh!" he accused.

"Yugi he's trying to trick you!" 'Ryou' said. 'Blasted TOMB KEEPER!' he thought.

"My master would never lie about something as serious as this, my Pharaoh! Theif Bakura is under the mask of his Hikari!" Rishid exclaimed.

"How can that evil spirit thingy be back? I thought Yugi banished him from Ryou in their duel."

_'Yami, do you anything about this_?' Yugi asked through their mind link. _/_ Yes, the tomb thief is back, I met him inside our puzzle before we even left for this tournament._ /_

"I'll prove it to you!" Malik pointed the Millennium Rod at 'Ryou'.

In a flash of light, the innocent face of Ryou turned into Thief Bakura. His hair became wilder, his eyes were more angular and he looked wiser now.

"Ah, so you finally, managed to uncover me, looks like my hikari outlived his purpose." He smiled wickedly as the others stood in shock. He kicked malik in the face and took the knife part of the Millennium Rod out of its holding place. Then he grabbed Yugi by the neck. "Come near me and the Hikari dies!" "N-no! I won't let you take Yami!"

**Inside the puzzle…**

_/Aibou! Don't do it! /_ Yami called out from the puzzle.

**Back to Yugi**

"You Idiot vessel! What are you doing?" He grabbed the puzzle from Yugi's neck. "Y-you… won't… get… the puzzle! Yugi said in-between breaths as he held on to the puzzle.

Jounouchi and Honda put Bakura into a lock. "Quit choking him you son of a…" Honda grabbed the Rod and threw it on the ground.

The four of them hit the ground as Yugi pulled the Puzzle away from the Thief. Yugi and the puzzle was hurled into a huge stone and the Millennium Puzzle shattered into its original pieces…

**From within the puzzle…**

_/_Aibou!! Nooo!_ /_ The spirit of the Pharaoh said as the puzzle shattered into thousands of segments.

"You IDIOTS! The puzzle could've been mine!" The thief ran off into the woods while Rishid and Malik tried to catch him.

Jounouchi, Mai, Honda, Anzu and Shizuka looked at their fallen friend crying over the puzzle. They knew he had lost someone today, someone very special to all of them. The worst part was... Thief Bakura had gotten away with one piece.

Everyone lost something today. _'It had to be a sign that Zork Necrophedius was coming…'_ Malik thought.

To be continued…

* * *

**Here's a preview of what's coming up next.**

"Show yourself cowards!"

Two figures jumped out of the trees.

"We wish to challenge Yugi Mouto to a duel! We are…"

**

* * *

**

**Okay, that is probably the saddest (or most pathetic) chapter in this story. For the Seto/Isis fans, this isn't the end of Kaiba and Isis.**

**I'm sorry if you were hoping for a duel this Ch. Next chapter there will be a duel!**

**Please review!**


	13. Duel 4 Malik and Jou VS Haga and Ryu PI

Yay!! I didn't get flamed to the point of death!! Anyway, after this chapter, I'm bringing in some interactive ness! This is a duel chapter but only one chappie long. SO, when you review (IF you Review!) please choose these three ideas in your preference.

1) Loss of Vengeance: Thief Bakura VS Yugi

2) A 3 on 1 battle! Rishid VS The Rare Hunters (Yes, the rare hunters from battle city)

3) A soulless duel…Isis VS Thief Bakura

Each duel is only 1 chapter long but all will be included somewhere. I just want to get the reader's preference.

Now, its time for**: ****Ch13 of: Reawakening of the Pharaoh!**

The Uneasy Truce 

"Okay malik, you've got our trust…somewhat." Honda stated. "What do you want?"

"Thief Bakura, the spirit of that ring, which has been probed into his chest now, for full control over the hikari," Rishid began. " Is trying to kill Yugi and restore an ancient evil demon, who was once a priest; Zork Necrophedius."

"Then why would he take the Millennium Puzzle?" Shizuka asked.

"The thief needs it to summon Zork. In order to unlock Zork Necrophedius, one must collect ALL of the Millennium Items." Malik replied. " That foolish Hikari of the Pharaoh doesn't realize the power of his Item. Not only that, but even if that thief could get the puzzle without killing Yugi, Yugi could still maintain a weak link with the Spirit of the Puzzle…"

"Which means, the other Yugi could give our Yugi directions!" Jounouchi finished.

"Your not as dumb as you look, Jounouchi."

"How do we know you not making this up?" Honda asked.

"Because the ancient scriptures talk of this and how the Pharaoh saved the world from destruction. Of course, I personally think that stupid Phraoh let it happen so he could become more powerful and he almost let it out of control."

"Mou Hitori no Boku (another I)?" Yugi whispered.

" Malik! If you want full redemption from us, I suggest you help us."

"I don't care about your blessings, but I'll help you weaklings anyway, helping that stuck up Pharaoh is one way to get him stop trying to crush my mind. That idiot always talking about destroying me to protect his friends."

Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi snickered. "You'd deserve it!" Anzu said.

As the eight of them started to walk again, they fell into a chasm a little ways away.

"See? I told you this would work!" A person at the top of the hole said to another.

"I told sitting and waiting isn't my style of forcing duelists into a due! I prefer to scare them into it!" the other replied.

"Just who are you?" Malik said.

"What do you want?" Jounouchi said.

"Big brother help! My foot is caught!" Shizuka cried.

"Shut up little girl! Master Malik will save us." Rishid replied.

" Jerks…" mai mumbled.

Yugi remained silent.

"We want a duel!" one of the boys said.

"Yeah! We'll let you out if you duel us! Our decks are top rate!" The other boy sneered.

"We want to duel Yugi Mouto!" They both said.

" You'll need to get through me first!" Jounouchi yelled back.

"And me!" Malik continued.

"YOU?!" Everyone but Rishid, malik and Yugi said.

"I don't need your help faggot!"

Malik punched Jounouchi in the face. "I'm dueling whether you like it or not!" He pulled out his Millennium Item, "WE could always do this the hard way…" he sneered.

"Fine…arrogant little…"

"This will be a double duel!" Malik said while calling up to the two boys.

" Who cares? We'll beat you anyway! We are!" the two people called out. "Inspector Haga! Insect duelist extraordinaire!" the boy with glasses and light green hair said, while pulling off his cloak. "And Dinosaur Ryuzaki! The Jurassic Dinosaur duelist that,"

"…My ass has ever seen." Jounouchi finished sarcastically while he and malik climbed out of the hole. "Let's duel already!"

"Duel!" the four of them said.

H: 6000

J: 6000

D: 6000

M: 6000

Jounouchi looked at his newly drawn hand. (Gear freed the Iron knight, Skull Dice, Android Psycho Shocker, Wyvern Warrior, and Pot of Greed.) 'Not bad!' he thought.

Haga looked through his hand also. (Cocoon of Evolution, Carrier, DNA Surgery, Insect swarm, Killer Needle.) 'Yes, only one part left of the puzzle to go!' "I'll go first!" He said as he drew his card. " I set two cards face down, and summon Killer Needle (1200/1000) in attack mode!" Two face down cards appeared and a large yellow jacket appeared, with its stinger ready.

Ryuzaki looked through his hand as well. (Jurassic Heart, Mad Sword Beast, Giant Rex, Dark Dikeratops, and Hyper Hammer Head) 'Once I get my trample monster into the field, I'll be unstoppable!'

Malik also looked through his hand-making note of certain cards. (End of Anubis, Unholy calamity, Drillago, melkid- the four- faced beast, and First Coffin.)

"My turn," Jounouchi said. "I play my drawn card, Commanding Knight (1200/1900)!" A medieval looking knight- without the helmet- appeared with his sword drawn. " Next I play two face down cards." He said while ending his turn.

"I draw now (Volcano)!" Ryuzaki said. " I summon, Hyper Hammer head (1500/1200) to the field!" A small lean dinosaur appeared onto the field, his eyes were tinted red.

"Then I'll draw!" Malik said. " I summon Neudoria (1200/1000) in attack mode!" A masked zombie appeared on the field ready for a fight. "Then I'll play two face down cards."

"I equip my killer needle with 'Insect armor with laser cannon'!" Haga said while placing his newly drawn card onto his duel disk. A large laser appeared on the yellow jacket's back. "This increases his attack to 1700! Now Killer needle, attack Jounouchi!" The insect charged towards Jounouchi's monster when suddenly…

"Activate Skull Dice!" He said while a trap card lifted up to reveal itself. A little demon dropped its red die and landed on a 5. "Now Skull dice lowers your attack points by 500 points!" (Killer needle: 1200/1000) Both monsters were killed. Haga swore at losing his chance for a lead in the duel.

"My turn now!" Jounouchi said. " First I play Master of Fusion! This card allows me to take Polymerization from my deck!" He took out his card and reshuffled his deck. "Next I activate Pot of greed! This lets me draw two more cards." Jounouchi drew two more cards (baby dragon and foolish burial). "Now I activate Polymerization by fusing my baby dragon and my wyvern warrior!" The dragon grew bigger and the Alligator sat on the dragon's back. "I summon Wyvern Warrior's dragon (1700/1500)! I can attack someone directly if they have one of the following attributes! Wind, Earth, Fire, or Water! " Haga and dinosaur gulped. "Attack Haga directly!" Jounouchi commanded pointing out Haga from the other duelists. The dragon swooped down and the wyvern sliced into Haga. "Noo!" Haga said as his life points drained. (H: 4300)

"I play Mad Sword Beast (1400/1200) in attack mode!" Dinosaur Ryuzaki stated. A large triceratops like animal appeared while roaring. "Then I'll play two cards face down!" Two face down cards appeared and he ended his turn.

"My turn." Malik stated. " I summon Tomb Keeper's Spear Soldier (1500/1200) in attack mode!" A robed man with a spear appeared onto the field. "Tomb keeper's spear soldier's special effect allows me to take life points away from my opponent even if their monster is in defense mode, just like the Mad Sword Beast. " He explained. "But I feel like attacking Haga directly! Neudoria and Spear soldier! Attack with Dead man's call and the flying spear!" Again Inspector Haga's life points shortened, the spear flew straight into his small chest and the Zombie's claws ripped into his shirt, he screamed in pain from the electrical shock from the duel disk receiving its data for life point loss. (H: 1400)

"Baka!" Haga screamed to the Dinosaur duelist. "You're supposed to help me!!" He drew his card and began to laugh while looking at it. "Hee hee A ha ha ha ha! First I play insect barrier to protect my self, then I play parasite caterpillar (800/1200) in defense mode!" A small gray bug popped out of the ground. "But we don't have any monsters that are insects, loser!" Jounouchi said. 'Oooh! But one of you will!' Haga thought. Dinosaur looked at Haga's play and smiled. "So that chuubaka (super idiot) did it. Good, lots better than I expected." He muttered. "I end my turn." Haga said triumphantly.

"Go Rocket Warrior (1500/1200) in attack mode!" A warrior with part of a small rocket as its armor appeared on the field. "I'll attack your disgusting little bug as well using my Wyvern Warrior's Dragon!" The Dragon sliced the bug into two pieces. "Well now you've done it!" Haga said. " The paralyzing effect from my bug being destroyed contaminates your Wyvern Warrior's Dragon for three turns, leaving it helpless!"

"And thanks to Haga, I'll attack you Jounouchi! By sacrificing my two monsters I summon Serpent Knight Dragon (2350/2100)!" Ryuzaki said. A slender dark blue colored dragon had shown up on the field. Its screeching roar was heard as well. "Now I'll play Dragon's Treasure to increase my Dragon's power by 300 points!" A green jewel appeared in the claws of the Dragon. "Attack Rocket Warrior, Serpent Knight Dragon! Use nightmare blast!" Black energy surrounded the Rocket Warrior destroying it. (J: 4850)

"Idiot!" Malik said. "First I activate First Coffin, a trap card! This allows me to play second and third coffin! Which means I can special summon Spirit of the Pharaoh (2500/0)!" An Egyptian King's coffin appeared onto the field, followed by two other coffins. Finally, all the Coffins opened up to reveal light, which formed a Pharaoh, golden light shined behind him making his presence seem even greater. "Now, He allows me two special summon two level 2 zombies to the field. Namely Pharaoh's servant (900/0) and Pharaoh's Guardian (900/0)!" Two followers of the Pharaoh also appeared on to the field. "Now this duel will REALLY begin!"

"Holy Crap!" Jounouchi said while looking at the Great Spirit of the Pharaoh.

Score-

Haga: 1400

Jounouchi: 4850

Dinosaur: 6000

Malik: 6000


	14. Duel 4 Malik and Jou VS Haga and Ryuzaki...

Have you heard about the continuation of the series, Yu-Gi-Oh! R? It's supposed to be what happens after Atem's soul left this realm. Anyway, Considering the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series has ended; I guess this should be part of "Yu-Gi-Oh R" because that series has hardly started. Please check out this new series at www.Janime.net!

**Ch14 of: Reawakening of the Pharaoh!**

**Rise Helmos, the legendary Dragon!**

Everyone was watching the duel so intently that nobody saw Rishid get taken away. They gagged him and binded his hands, then dragged him off into the shadows of the forest…

* * *

The Spirit of the Pharaoh stood before the three other duelists. It's gleaming red eyes shown like rubies when light hit them. "I play one card face down to end my turn…" Malik said as one brown backed card appeared.

"I-it's m-my turn." Haga stammered. " I play Pheromone Wasp (800/800) and Secret pass to the treasures." A small black and green wasp appeared on the field. "I attack Jounouchi directly! Poising sting!" The little wasp struck Jounouchi in the stomach. (J: 4050) "How did you?" Jounouchi started to ask. Suddenly Haga's life points went up by 800! "And with Sebek's blessing, I gain those life points you lost so they won't go to waste!!" (H: 2200)

"Secret pass to the treasures allows me to attack you directly with a monster with 1000 attack points or less! Jounouchi!" Ryuzaki replied.

"Yes!" Haga interjected. "Making it very deadly! And since my monster landed a successful direct attack I summon a level four insect monster! I choose Neo bug (1800/1500)!" A green alien like bug crawled out of the ground.

"Eww! That's just plain gross!" Anzu screamed.

"Well it's my turn! And I play Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200)! And two cards face down!" A small toy looking swordsman appeared on to the field with a couple of face- down cards. " Swordsman, attack the wasp with Landstar lash!" The little swordsman charged for the bigger wasp. "You've got nothing! Your swordsman is only going to kill itself!" Haga said gleefully.

"Not with this! Reveal Graceful Dice!" Jounouchi declared. An odd looking angel appeared and tossed the dice. " The dice landed on a six, so my monster gains 600 attack points!" The swordsman's power rose to 1100 and sliced the wasp in two. (H: 1900)

"My turn! I'll play Uraby (1500/1200) in attack mode!" Ryuzaki announced, as a brown striped raptor appeared its gleaming yellow eyes gave off the impression that it was very hungry. "Uraby, attack Swordsman of Landstar! Wild bite! " The raptor charged at the toy swordsman until it crashed had on into a wall of wind and was swept away. "What happened?" Ryuzaki said.

Malik just stood and laughed. "You baka, I played my Dark Wall of Wind instant magic card!" He held up a card with a black cyclone in the picture.

"Hey! I didn't need your help!" Jounouchi retorted.

" You're my partner in this duel, plus you didn't have anything to protect yourself anyway…" Malik smirked. "And it's my turn now." He said while drawing. " I play Iron demon- Viser of Death in attack mode (500/1200)!" A small metal demon rose up from the cracked ground. "I now get 1000 life points from his presence on the field!" Malik explained. (M: 7000) "Spirit of the Pharaoh, attack Uraby with Flash of the Sun!" The Pharaoh zombie took a breath then shot out a beam of light from his mouth disintegrating the raptor.

* * *

Scores

Haga- 1900

Jounouchi- 4050

Ryuzaki- 5000

Malik- 7000

* * *

"It's my turn." Haga said while grinning. Suddenly a butterfly appeared on Jounouchi's side of the field. "What's going on?" Jounouchi asked.

"Remember that bug that you destroyed a three turns back? Well it becomes a butterfly which will destroy you by 500 points each turn!" Haga said laughing. "It's called poison butterfly (2700/0) and because of insect barrier, you can't even use it to attack!" The wyvern warrior exploded soon after. "Oh, yes, the monster that destroyed my caterpillar is destroyed now as well!" (J: 3550) "Now I set one card face down to end my turn…" Haga said.

Jounouchi drew his card (Calling of Landstars). _'What's this?_' he thought. Then he looked at it again, _'oh right! Now I remember!'_ "I play Calling of Landstars!" A green card with a picture of toy warriors flipped up and three monster cards appeared onto the field. "This lets me summon three Landstar cards!" Jounouchi said. "And I chose, Freedom Fighter of Landstar (900/1200), Knight of Landstar (900/1200), and Gunman of Landstar! (900/1200) all in attack mode!" Three toys who looked like the swordsman appeared, one looked like an army man, another had many guns outfitted onto him, and the last one was a knight. "Now I'll sacrifice my swordsman, freedom fighter, and gunman to summon, Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400)!" An armored warrior carrying a large sword on his back walked out of the mist, he pulled his sword out of its sheath and…

"Gilford the Lightning, activate Sword the Lightning ability!" The warrior hit his sword against the ground, soon after all the monsters on Dinosaur's side of the field were destroyed. "No! My Serpent Knight Dragon!"

"Gilford the Lightning, attack Ryuzaki directly! Thunderous Sword of Battle Strike!" The warrior charged at the duelist and stabbed him making his life points drop.

"Knight of Landstar, attack with landstar stab!" Jounouchi continued. The toy stabbed Ryuzaki in the stomach also. (R: 2300)

Ryuzaki drew his card (Super Evolution Medicine). "I summon Dinosaur with the Big Sneeze (1700/1500) in attack mode!" A large hippo shaped dinosaur appeared, now I'll use Super Evolution Medicine, to change him into The Black Tyrano (2600/1800)!" An evil black Tyrannosaurus Rex came up from the shattered ground. "Now I'll equip him with a Malevolent Nuzzler to increase his attack power by 700 points! Black Tyrano, attack the Iron demon!" the dinosaur walked up to the demon with its mouth wide open.

"Activate, Unholy Calamity!" A hurricane swept the field and all of the magic and trap cards on the field were destroyed. Even with the Tyrano powered down, the smaller demon was ripped into shreds and various decaying limbs were ripped of the torso. (M: 5900)

"Shit! I lost another 2000 from my demon's death!" Malik remembered as his life points dropped by another two thousand. (M: 3900)

Disgusting noises were heard as the demon screamed in pain and finally the body vanished.

"You'll pay for destroying my monster!" Malik drew his next card very roughly (Great Demon Gaazetto). "I sacrifice my Spirit of the Pharaoh to Summon Great Demon Gazetto (5000/0)!" A large towering demon stood behind Malik. "Now my demon, attack Haga directly! Demonic crushing fist!" The demon used its large fist to deal Haga 4200 points of damage.

Inspector Haga fell to the ground in shock.

"Since the bug dork is out I guess its my turn!" Jounouchi said.

"I play the Claw of Helmos card!" A large dragon appeared onto the field.

"Next I'll combine it with the Big Bang blow card to make the Big Bang Dragon. This has me destroy all of your monsters Ryuzaki and deal the the attack points of those monsters to your lifepoints!" He continued

The dragon exploded leaving Ryuzaki with no lifepoints and sent him flying into a tree.

* * *

Score-

Haga-0

Jounouchi- 3550

Ryuzaki- 0

Malik-3900

* * *

'I can't believe I'm saying this…' Mai thought. "Great duel Malik!"

"Yeah! Uh, you...did. Pretty. Well." Honda forced himself to say.

"Good. Job." Shizuka said.

As for Jounouchi, he was yelling at Haga and Ryuzaki.

"C'mon, cough it up! Two Item cards and two of your rarest card!" he punched both of them.

After getting the four cards, Jounouchi took the Black Tyrano, and the Scale card, and Malik took the Armored Caterpillar and Millennium Eye card.

Finally, a very quiet Yugi spoke up. "Have you seen Rishid?"

The group looked around for Rishid for about for hours.

"Rishid?" mai asked, "Wasn't he with us?!"

Everyone began to look around the forest.

"Riiishiiiid get out here!" Malik yelled. _'Where are you?'_

__

_

* * *

_

__

Near a cave on the border of the wasteland area of the island…

"Ungh. My head…" Rishid looked around, _'Where am I?'_ he thought.

Out of the darkness a foot kicked him in the stomach. His eyes widened in pain.

"Good. Your awake." A voice sneered.

" 'Bout time." A second added. The adopted tomb keeper was thrown against a rock wall.

"Get up!" A third voice said, "You back stabbing traitor."

Darkness of the cave covered Rishid's eyes. He could only feel the pain of various kicks and punches to his head and feet. Then three duel disks lit up…

He could barely see the three faces.

A masked man with a top hat, a small man with only half of his face showing, and a taller counter part of the smaller man.

_'Rare hunters! What are they doing here?_'


	15. Duel 5 Revenge of the GHOULS! Rishid VS ...

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh! So don't file a lawsuit, I just own a fanfiction made for fun.**

**Note:**

**I've worked very hard on this special duel for Rishid! Hopefully I'll get a good review for this chap. This is probably the most difficult duel I've written (took me 'bout a week to do it!) So here's**

**Ch15 of: Reawakening of the Pharaoh!**

**A three on one battle, Rishid VS the Rare Hunters**

* * *

A beaten up Rishid wearily stood up. "You will duel us, when you lose, we will have your Millennium Item cards and you will be nothing but a lifeless corpse." Pandora, the self- proclaimed Dark Magician Duelist said.

'Once we get into the finals, we'll destroy Yugi and Kaiba for beating us, Finally, we'll kill malik for toying with our minds!' Light mask thought.

"As the Ghouls' top hunters, we'll destroy you, you kiss up." Dark mask sneered.

"The rules are simple…" Pandora stated, " you will go first, then Light Mask will go, then it's your turn again, then I'll go, then you go again and then Dark Mask finishes that round."

Suddenly several torches lit up. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Rishid drew his hand and sixth card from his reconstructed deck. (Avatar of Apophis, Judgement of Anubis, Foolish Burial, Metal Reflect Slime, Metalmol pot, and Magic Jammer) "I set four cards face down and end my turn." Four cards appeared in front of Rishid; he coughed and some blood spilled out. _'I must be hurt a little more than I thought…'_

Light mask looked through his hand and drew a sixth card. (Brutality Mask, Sacrifice Sealing mask, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Sonic Bird, Masked ritual, and Zolga) "I summon Zolga (1700/1200) in attack mode!" A large metal masked object with a cape around its body appeared. "Then I'll set three cards face down to end my turn!"

"My turn again," Rishid drew his next card (Makyura the Destructor). I summon, Makyura the destructor (1600/1200)!" An armored figure with the symbol of the Millennium Eye on its cover appeared. "Then I'll play, Avatar of Apophis (1600/1800) trap card!" The trap card revealed a snake with arms. And two heads, one serpent like and another like a human, which was below the snakehead. It carried a shield and a curved sword.

Pandora drew his hand and sixth card. (Magic clown Rijon, Black Magic Coffin of Revival, Thousand Knives, Decapitating blade, Crucifix of nightmares, and Ectoplasm) "I summon Magic Clown Rijon (1500/1300) to the field! And place three cards face down!" A masked clown and face- down cards appeared.

"Again I draw (Avatar of Apophis)." Rishid declared. "I set one card face down to the field."

Dark mask looked through his hand. (Demon summon, Michizure, Dark elf, Masked Hellraiser, Dark Wall of Wind, and Giant Orc) "I summon Giant Orc (2200/0) to the field in attack position." A gray beast with a face that screamed 'I'm absolutely stupid', popped out of the ground. He carried a large bone and looked like he was about to hit somebody.

"I reveal my facedown card, Another Avatar of Apophis!" Rishid said. The second snake warrior appeared. "Next, I'll play Temple of the Pharaoh." A large temple with a coffin engraved with the eye of Horus appeared. Mist began to cover the field, as he placed the card into the field card slot in his duel disk.

Light mask drew his next card (Senju of the thousand hands). "I summon Senju of the thousand hands (1400/1200)!" A stone monument burst up from the ground, thousands of hands were connected to its body, and its eyes glowed a fierce yellow to signify a spirit had taken over. "With this 'mere' idol, I can add a Ritual Monster to my hand." He took out his deck and pulled out a card (Masked Beast). "Now I play masked beast ritual! By sacrificing Senju and Zolga!" Two chamber pots appeared sucking in the souls of the two monsters, "Thanks to Zolga's effect, when sacrificed, I can gain 2000 life points! (LM: 8000)

A massive beast came out of the mist created by the two pots, its vile masked face glowed and demonic red from the eyes. (Masked beast 3200/2300) " I cannot attack this turn though…"

"I draw my next card." Rishid said. " Now I'll set one card face down in defense mode, my Makyura and both my Apophis' will also go to defense mode." A horizontal card appeared and the two snake warriors lowered themselves and held up their shields. Makyura crossed his arms and went into a kneeling position.

"Now I'll go!" Pandora said while drawing (Kycoo the ghost destroyer). "I summon Kycoo the ghost destroyer (1800/700) and have him attack! Buddhist Exorcism Chant!" A monk with prayer beads stepped out of the darkness, he began to chant and the bead flew towards the face down monster and began to squeeze the life out of the card only to reveal… "Metalmol pot (700/600)!" A purple formless creature appeared and it circled the cave once before eating everyone's hand. "We must draw five new cards," Rishid explained, "and discard our old hand to the graveyard."

"I'll activate Heavy storm, to get rid of those pesky face down cards!" Pandora said while looking through his new hand.

"Activate trap!" Rishid said. "Magic Jammer! I discard one card to get rid of the heavy storm!" The storm died down as the circle from the trap card contained it, and eventually stopped it. "Now I'll draw. (Royal Shrine) and activate Countdown to the Apocalypse!" A virtual sky opened up and black clouds began to rumble. "I pay 2000 life points to activate this." (R: 4000) "Fat lot of good that'll do you…" Pandora snickered.

"Now I'll equip My Avatar with a Demon Axe!" One of the snake guardian's swords was replaced with an oversized axe. (2600/1800) "Avatar of Apophis, attack the magic clown with guardian blade!" The guardian slithered under the floating clown and diced it into several pieces.

"My turn," Dark mask said, "I summon La Jinn Mystical Genie of the lamp (1800/1000)!" A green genie appeared out of a lamp. "Next I'll add brutality mask to increase his attack points by 1000!" (2800/1000) "Attack Makyura!" A cloud of green smoke destroyed the defense monster, suddenly; the genie was impaled with several spikes.

" What h-happened?!"

"Destroying Makyura lets me activate trap cards from my hand! Namely Sakuretsu Armor!" he revealed.

Dark Mask swore at Rishid.

"I draw (Pyro Clock of destiny)," Rishid said. _'I have another one of these in my hand…_' he thought while looking at the card. "I set two cards face down and one card into my Pharaoh's Temple." A glowing card slid into the coffin at the top of the steps.

" My turn," Light Mask said. "First I'll play another Heavy storm magic card," Another storm brewed again

" I activate, Judgement of Anubis!" A coffin with a jackal on it appeared, a jackal spirit came out and took in the hurricane. "Now I'll destroy your Masked Beast and use its attack points to decimate your lifepoints!" (LM: 4800)

Light Mask swore then said, " I summon Melkid (1500/1200) the four masked beast in attack mode… then I'll end my turn."

"I draw now (Swords of Revealing Light)," Rishid declared. " First I'll activate my two pyro clocks of destiny!" A large stone clock with fire for arms circled the clock twice. " This puts this duel two turns ahead. Now I'll play Swords of Revealing light to block my for three turns!" Light swords appeared and cut off the three rare hunters from Rishid. "Now I'll activate, Royal Shrine to summon Holy Beast of Selket (2500/2000)!"Suddenly the ground began to shake and a fissure began, when it was done a giant red scorpion like monster crawled out and stood behind Rishid. " Holy beast- Selket, attack Kycoo with Sacrifice eater!" The monster grabbed the monk with its claws and devoured him, the monster grew bigger and gained more power (3000/2000). "Now Avatar of Apophis, attack Pandora directly with Guardian blade!" The snake guard sliced into Pandora's arm, both attack left Pandora with a small amount of life points. (P: 1700)

"I activate Black magic curtain!" Pandora announced. "I pay half of my life points to summon the Black Magician (2500/2100)!" A red Black magician came out of the magic curtain after a short show of his mastery of his staff he stood ready for attack. "But that's not all! I play Black Pendant to raise his attack to 3000! " A black jewel showed up on the center of the magician's uniform. "I'll end my turn."

" I draw (Dora of fate) and set one card face down and summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode to end my turn." Rishid said.

"I play Archfiend soldier in attack mode." Dark mask said. "Next I'll set one card face down."

"My turn now (Tomb Keeper's curser)," Rishid said. "I summon Tomb keeper's curser (800/800) in attack mode." A man with a floating wand appeared. "When he is summoned, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent. I choose Dark Mask." He pointed to the taller man and the magic user mutter some words and energy hit the Rare Hunter square in the chest. (DM: 5200)

"Then I'll attack Light mask with my Vorse raider! Beast cutter slash!" The beast warrior took its sharpened staff and was about to stab the four faced demon when… "I activate Rush Recklessly to increase melkid's attack points by 700!" Dark Mask said while protecting his partner. The demon grew bigger, and swallowed the beast. (R: 3700)

"Thank you, now it's my turn I use both Archfiend soldier and Melkid the four faced beast to summon Mask Beast Death Gaurdius (3300/2500)." Light mask said. A three-faced beast taller than Rishid's Holy beast appeared in a blaze of dark sparks. "Death Guardius, attack Tomb Keeper's curser with Dark Energy Wave Crusher!" The demon unleashed three waves of smoke then tore the tomb keeper in half. (R: 1200)

* * *

**Wasteland Zone**

Yugi, Jounouchi, Malik and the others had met up after searching for the missing tomb keeper.

"Have you seen him?" Malik asked.

"I didn't find a thing…" Yugi said while looking down. He took out the Millennium puzzle box,_ 'I sure could use some help though.'_ He thought.

" How 'bout you Jou? Did you and Shizuka find anything? " Honda asked.

"Nothing."

Just then Anzu ran up to the rest of the gang. "I found some tracks! Come look!"

"Where?" Malik said. "Yeah show us!" Jounouchi added.

They walked over to where Anzu said she found tracks. "See? It looks like he was dragged in this direction!" She pointed west.

"I don't see any monsters in this area." Yugi said. " It doesn't look too good to duel anyway, there's a sandstorm going through here!" Wind and sand kicked up all around them as he tried to speak.

As they continued to follow the disappearing tracks they could see the border to the mountain region. " We'll go over there to rest the check in this area after the storm's over!" Malik tried to shout.

* * *

**Back at the cavern**

"I place one card face down in defense mode! And equip Holy beast of Selket with Horn of the Unicorn to increase his attack points by 700!" (3700/2500) "Holy beast of Selket attack dark mask with Sacrifice eater!" The large beast used its claws to grab the rare hunter and drain more life points from him. (DM: 1500)

"Yes, this will do fine…" Pandora said wickedly while looking at his drawn card. "I play Zombyra the Dark (2100/1700) in attack mode!" A skull-masked man with a cape and claws for hands jumped out of a swirling vortex. "Now I play Title of a Knight to transform my Black Magician, into Black Magician's Knight (2500/2100)!" The mage's wand was soon replaced with a sword and his armor became more like a knight's. " Oh did I mention that he automatically destroys a card once summoned?" The Selket beast disappeared in a few seconds after. "Now Black magician, attack the defense monster! Black magic Sword slash!" An ancient text began to show up on the sword and the knight sliced the defense monster in two pieces. The sliced card reformed and showed a… "Chaos pod (800/900)!" The white jar with another formless creature appeared. This time though, all the monsters were sent back to the player's decks.

"Now we must summon the same number of monster we had on the field." Rishid explained. Pandora went through a third of his deck before he summoned a level four monster. " Two Gemini elves (1900/800) in attack mode!" Two pairs of elves appeared. "Attack him directly! Twin Elvin spell!" "I counter with Waboku!" Rishid said.

"My turn! I lay one card face down on the field and play soul resurrection!" The beast of Selket returned to the field again. "Attack with sacrifice eater!" he pointed to one of the Gemini elves girls and the beast raised its attack to 3000 after eating the opposing monster. (P: 1300)

"My turn!" Dark mask said. "I summon Demon Summon (2500/1200) by sacrificing my Sangan that was summoned from the chaos pod!" The large lightning demon was about to launch an attack when…

"Activate my third Pyro clock of destiny! Turn the game ahead one turn and finish this game!" Rishid said.

"What's going on?" The three rare hunters cried.

"I've won! Look into the virtual sky!" A face with red eyes and a bright red mouth appeared in the air. Around the face twenty fireballs floated, the face roared and the fireballs began to rain down upon the three rare hunters bringing all their lifepoints to 0.

"Noooooo!"

"I've won!" Rishid screamed above the roar over the fire.


End file.
